Raised By Monkeys
by Aunna
Summary: Everyone always thinks that Chiro's parents are dead.  I'm one of them.  But what if Chiro's mom had left Chiro for the monkeys to raise? The story is finished! Had to re-rate because of alcohol, cigarettes, and death.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The stars shone bright but the wind was unnaturally cold that summer night. Lighting struck and thunder could be heard in the distance. It seemed the heavens themselves were against what I planned to do.

Chiro was rapped tight in his blanket. At the age of two months he was thirteen inches long and weighed twenty five pounds. He looked exactly like his father; jet black hair and small nose. But he had my eyes. They were as blue as sea water and tonight they were closed.

The super robot that belonged to the robot monkeys came into view. Chiro was moving around in his blanket and a tear rolled down my face. I would never hold him like this again after tonight.

After tonight the closest I would get to my baby was a hundred yards. After tonight I would never truly know my son and he would know nothing of me. After tonight Chiro would think that the monkeys are his parents, not Igor or me.

He would grow into a fine boy, he would be a hero. I knew what he was capable of doing. He would grow up and be the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

I would become a miserable singer. My husband no longer loving me and my only child being raised by strangers. People would scream my name but I would be lonely. I would forever be lonely without my son.

I soon stood at the foot of the super robot. It was covered in mold but that didn't stop me. The moment Chiro pulled the switch the monkeys would awaken and Chiro would be their leader. That seems like a lot of responsibility for a two-month-old boy but Antauri would handle the team till Chiro is ready.

I entered the Command Center silently. Chiro was wade awake now. His blue eyes pierced mine. His black hair shined in the moonlight and I could see his little white smile. _That smile won't be there for long. _I thought sadly.

I put him down on the control panel with the switch. He looked at the switch and then looked at me as if to ask if he should pull it or not.

I nodded my head yes and ran out the robot. One moment the world was dark and the next green light burst from the robot. I was temporally blinded but keep on running. The light ceased and I climbed a tree. I heard footsteps and than a female voice said, "Who woke us up?"

"I don't know." a male voice said. "Isn't he supposed to be here Nova?"

"Yes Sprx." Nova said. "He is… it's a baby!"

I heard a soft giggle that a recognized as my son's. "A baby woke us up?" another male voice shouted. "We can't take care of a baby!"

"Yes we can Gibson." Nova said.

"He's kinda of cute!" a third male voice said. "Isn't he Antauri?"

"He is cute Otto." Antauri said. "We can't get rid of him."

"Why's that?" Sprx asked. "He's a baby and we need a leader!"

"Because the power primate flows though him." Antauri said.

"There's a note in the blanket!" Nova shouted.

"What does it say Otto?" Sprx asked.

"Give me a minute!" Otto shouted. "It says: _Dear monkey team. This child's name is Chiro and he was born on the 17__th__ of May. He has a half of a locket. I kept the other half of the locket so you know I'm his mother. Take good care of my darling. Sincerely, a saddened and heartbroken mother._"

There was complete silence in the robot. Then Antauri said, "Maybe this child can teach us something."

"What can a two-month-old teach us?" Gibson asked.

"Responsibility." Antauri said. "And I suggest we go to sleep."

"Why's that?" Otto asked. "I want to play with Chiro."

"Because babies at this age don't sleep through the night." Gibson said. "We'll be lucky to get a couple hours of sleep a week."

"Where is Chiro going to sleep?" Sprx asked. "We don't have a crib for him."

"He can sleep with me." Nova said. "I have room for him."

"Okay Nova." Antauri said. "Otto, would you mind making a crib for him tomorrow?"

"No problem Antauri." Otto said.

"Than it is time for sleep." Antauri said. There was a shuffling of feet followed by the lights in the robot turning off. I smiled. My son had been accepted by the team. I climbed out the tree and walked toward my new life.


	2. Chapter 1: Baby Shopping

**Chapter One: Baby Shopping**

My dream was wonderful. The team, Chiro, and I went to the beach and I was sitting in the sand. Chiro was in my lap and my feet were buried in the warm sand. I had only known Chiro for a couple of hours but I already felt like his mother.

Than Chiro began to cry. I snapped out of my dream and picked Chiro up. I rocked him and sang to him but he would not stop crying. "Nova!" Sprx shouted.

"What!" I shouted back.

"Make him be quiet!" he shouted. "I can't sleep!"

"I'm trying!" I said. Chiro would not stop and I ran into the Command Center. I thought that he might want to be in there instead but he kept on crying. I heard a noise and turned around. A very angry Sprx was stepping out the red elevator. "Does he have an off switch?" he asked.

"No." I said. Then I heard another noise and Gibson stepped out of the blue elevator.

"Why is he crying?" he asked. "He should be content." Than Antauri stepped out of the black elevator.

"Do you know what he wants?" Antauri asked.

"No clue." I said as Otto came out the green elevator. Chiro's cries became louder and I became more desperate. "What does he want?" I shouted.

Then there was a suckling sound and I looked at Chiro.

He now had a bottle in his mouth and Otto was holding it in place. "He was just hungry." Otto said. "Looks like he hadn't eaten in weeks."

"Good." Sprx said. "Now we can go back to bed."

"Sprx!" I shouted. "We can't go to sleep now! It's seven in the morning, which means we had five hours of sleep! We need to build Chiro's crib and get him his food!"

"And don't forget clothes and diapers." Gibson said. "Especially diapers. He can't just keep on going in the same one. He would get ammonia. And we can't just have Chiro wear that same onesie all the time. He would outgrow it eventually." "I'll go with Nova to get Chiro some clothes." volunteered Sprx.

"Gibson and I will go and get diapers and food." Antauri said.

"And I'll stay and build the crib." Otto said.

"Sprx and I will take Chiro." I said. "We got to make sure the clothes fit." Sprx grunted his approval and Antauri nodded.

"We must be back in an hour." Gibson said. "We don't want to be separated for too long."

"Agreed." Antauri said. "We'll meet back at the super robot in an hour."

"I just remembered somethin." Otto said.

"Yes, Otto?" Antauri asked.

"We need a car seat." Otto said. "He's too small for a seat belt alone."

"True." Antauri said. "Can you build one?"

"I can try." Otto said.

"I'll help you design it." Gibson said. "It needs to be able to withstand lift off and have an escape pod incase of any space accidents."

"With a tracking device!" Otto shouted.

"We must hurry team." Antauri said. "We do not want to be out long."

"Alright." Sprx said. "See you in an hour!" He grabbed my hand, ran to the red elevator and we were out in the real world.

The sun was rising steadily in the sky and the grass glistened with morning dew. The city had a few early risers in the streets and the stores were open. "Let's try and find a clothes store." I said.

We walked on the city streets for about ten minutes. Than Sprx said, "Look at that store!" He was pointing and I was looking. The store was called Clothes for Toddlers and it had tons of clothes in the windows.

"Perfect!" I shouted. "Let's check it out." I went in the store first and Sprx followed. There were tons of signs and I looked until I found the two-month-old boy section. I was looking at an adorable onesie that said my name is trouble when Sprx pulled me over. "Look at this." he said. It was a pair of shorts and a shirt that said monkey trouble.

"Adorable!" I shouted and Chiro giggled an approval. In the end we had two shirts, a bib, two shorts, two pants, two sweaters, three onesies, and a coat.

"It's way inexpensive." I said.

"I hope the others like them." Sprx said. "You know how I hate being laughed at."

"They'll like them." I said. I looked at my watch and gasped. "We've got seven minutes to get back to the robot!"

"Than let's go!" Sprx shouted and we ran down the street and got to the foot of the robot in five minutes. By the time we were up the elevators we were out of breath.

"One minute and fifty-three seconds left." Otto said. "Gibson and Antauri better hurry." I looked around and saw that Otto was right. Gibson and Antauri weren't back.

"Is that Chiro's crib?" Sprx asked, pointing at a bunch of carved wood.

"Yup." Otto said. "It hasn't been put together or painted yet though."

"We've noticed." I said while smiling. Than a familiar noise came to life and Gibson and Antauri came out the elevators.

"Twenty-one seconds to spare." Otto said. "Nice."

"Nearly finished with Chiro's crib?" Antauri asked.

"Just have to paint and put it together and it should be done." Otto said. "You got the food and diapers?"

"Of course." Gibson said. "The question is: Did Nova and Sparks get clothes?"

"Look for yourself." I said and opened up the bag.

"Too cute!" Otto shouted when he saw the monkey trouble shirt.

"Quite… adorable." Gibson said as he picked up an onesie that said I am baby, hear me roar.

"Agreed." Antauri said as he looked at the bib. It was baby blue and had a baby bottle on it. "The bottle reminds me of something. That we have to wash Chiro's bottle."

"We should have gotten another bottle." Gibson said. "Oh well. Nothing we can do now. I'll wash the bottle." Gibson went into the kitchen and Otto got a paintbrush and a paint bucket out of his room. The paint was blue.

"Might as well get started." Otto said. "By the way, I already repainted Mandarin's room. It's all set for Chiro now."

"You did all this while we were gone?" Antauri asked.

"Yup." Otto said. "You guys can look at it if you want." I said nothing and went into the orange elevator, Chiro still in my arms. It had been years since I had been in Mandarin's room.

I walked into the room, expecting Mandarin to attack me, and gasped. The walls were baby blue and Otto had even put glow in the dark stars on them. The room already had a toy box and paper and crayons. In a corner there was a blue diaper changing station.

Chiro started to reach for something and the moment I saw it I screamed. It was a shrunken head, its eyes gone and mouth sown shut. I heard the noise and the boys came into the room. "You don't like it?" Otto asked.

"I don't like the head!" I shouted and pointed straight at it.

"Oh my…" Gibson said.

"Another sign of Mandarin's evil." Antauri said.

"It wasn't there when I was painting." Otto added. "Maybe I put it up thinking it was the hanging star."

"What hanging star?" Sprx asked.

"This one." Otto said. He reached into a box and pulled out a glitter covered star. He took down the head and put up the star. "I'll throw this thing out." He took the head and left the room.

"He did an amazing job." Gibson said.

"It is very good." Antauri said. "Let's go back down and help Otto with the crib." We said nothing and went down the elevator. Otto had gotten rid of the head and had resumed painting the pieces of crib.

"Can we help?" I asked.

"Yeah." Otto said. "I need someone to put the painted pieces together."

"I'll do it." Sprx said.

"I'll start planning the car seat." Gibson added.

"I'll look for spare blankets." Antauri said. Then I smelled something horrible and I knew Chiro had gone to the bathroom.

"I'll change his diaper." I grumbled as I picked up the diapers. Parenthood had officially started.


	3. Chapter 2: Mandarin

**Chapter Two: Mandarin**

I sat in my room writing in my book. Others call it my diary. Here is what I wrote.

_Dear Book,_

_Four months have gone by since Chiro had pulled the switch. He has begun to realize his powers. Last week he sent Sparks flying across the room with monkey fu. Sprx has not forgiven him yet. Yet Chiro seems to be becoming more aware of his surroundings. Soon he will know passages in the robot that the rest of us still have yet to discover. He has learned how to sit up by himself and crawl. He is six-months-old and quite courageous. The rest of the team has improved tremendously. Otto and Gibson have worked out new moves and Nova accuracy has become 9 out of 10._

_Sincerely, _

_Antauri._

"Antauri!" Nova shouted.

"Yes Nova." I said, closing my book in the process.

"Chiro's missing!" Nova screamed. "I asked everyone else if they had him and they said no and I'm in a complete panic!"

"Calm down Nova." I said. "He's with me." Then he giggled and splashed in the little stream in my bedroom.

"Good." Nova said. "I was afraid he got out."

"He was here the whole time." I said.

"Is he ready?" Nova asked. "Ready for training?"

"He can train when he can walk." I said. "But if you're so egger to start I guess you could start with punching."

"I don't want to start." Nova said. "I'm just…worried."

"About what?" I asked, surprised at Nova's remark.

"About Mandarin." Nova said. "I heard about a prison break from the prison we sent him to. What if he escaped? He would come here to destroy us and maybe even kill Chiro. I don't want that to happen."

"I'll call the prison today." I said. "If he escaped we'll have to be on our toes. And we'll have to get Chiro to walk sooner. If not we'll still be on our toes, we just will let Chiro walk when he's ready."

"Thanks Antauri." Nova said and she left the room. I looked at Chiro and smiled. _I wonder how anyone can hurt him. _I thought to myself. _Well, if they're going to hurt him, they're going to have to get through me first. I won't let anyone hurt him._

Chiro splashed me and began to laugh hysterically. "Very funny Chiro." I said and splashed him back. He laughed even harder. I looked at the clock and saw that it was three o' clock. "Come on Chiro." I said. "Let's get you into your pajamas and lay down for a nap."

Chiro yawned his agreement crawled towards me. By time I had him in my arms he was fast asleep. I went down the black elevator and up the orange elevator. Chiro's room was a disaster. Toys and clothes covered the floor. It took me about three minutes to find a pair of clean pajamas.

When he was dressed I put him in his crib. "Nap time?" a voice asked.

I turned around and gasped. Behind me stood Mandarin, chains hanging from his wrists. "What are you doing here?" I asked, struggling to catch my breath.

"To destroy you of course." Mandarin said. "Along with the rest of the team. Maybe even kill the boy so he isn't lonely."

"Over my dead body." I growled and pushed him out Chiro's room. My hands turned into claws as the door shut behind us. I was on top of him.

"You care for the boy?" Mandarin asked. "You're so weak Antauri! You could have power over all of Shuggazoom and you waste it on protecting humans! So foolish of you!"

"You are foolish!" I spat. "Monkey mind scream!" I opened my mouth and a horrible noise came out. Mandarin screamed and I shouted, "Monkey Team! Help!"

Mandarin shoved me off of him and I hit the wall. He jumped on top of me and punched my face relentlessly. Then I heard a voice yell, "Magna bolt beam splitter!"

Mandarin howled and rolled off of me. I jumped up to Sprx's side. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem." Sprx said. Than Gibson, Otto, and Nova joined the battle.

"Nova!" I shouted.

"What?" Nova asked.

"He threatened to kill Chiro." I said. That did it. Nova let out a scream of fury and began slug Mandarin as hard as she could. Mandarin was screaming as loud as he could. Than Nova picked him up and threw him out the window.

"How did he get in?" Gibson asked. "He should have triggered the silent alarm."

"I have a better question." Otto said. "How did Chiro sleep through that?" We all peeped into Chiro's room. He was fast asleep with an old teddy bear we found in Nova's room.

"Long day?" Sprx suggested.

"I don't know." Nova said. "But I do know one thing. I'm ready for a nap."

"Nap later, defend now." I said. "Mandarin has escaped and we have to prepare for another attack. He threatened our lives, including Chiro's, so we are going to have to train harder. And the sooner Chiro learns to walk, the better."

"Let's wake him up!" Sprx shouted.

"We can't." Nova said. "Not unless someone wants to be a victim of Chiro's monkey fu."

"Let him sleep." Otto said. "He's a baby. He needs his sleep."

"Otto's right." Gibson said. "Humans grow the most during their sleep. If he grows he'll be stronger and he'll have the strength to walk."

"Okay." I said. "But Otto and you have to improve the defense system in the robot and then join the rest of us in the training room."

"Of course." Gibson said. "We'll get started right away!" With that said he grabbed Otto and ran to the main computer.

"Should we take Chiro to the training room?" Sprx asked. "It's too dangerous to leave him up here alone."

"No." I said. "Chiro will be fine. Just think about it. Mandarin would wake Chiro up so he could hear him scream. If he did that Chiro would fight him for waking him up. And why would Mandarin attack twice in the same day? I'm sure he's had enough."

"If you say so." Sprx said. We walked down to the room in silence. I knew Chiro was safe. I could no longer feel danger and Mandarin was temporally defeated. All was right in the world.


	4. Chapter 3: Walking and Talking

**Chapter Three: Walking and Talking**

Of course Antauri was right. Mandarin didn't return later that day and we were able to sleep through the night for the first time. I have a hunch that Chiro did wake up during the battle but didn't want Mandarin to know he was awake. Probably too scared to scream.

"Sprx-77!" Antauri shouted. Sprx-77 is my real name but everyone calls me Sprx.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's Chiro?" He asked. "We can't find him anywhere."

"I don't know." I said. "Did he get in the vents again?"

"Otto!" Antauri shouted.

"What!" Otto shouted back.

"Did you check the vents?" Antauri asked.

"Not yet." Otto said.

"Please check them." Antauri said.

"Okay." Otto said. I went to the living room and tried to seem as worried as I could. The kid was always disappearing now and days. But I had to pretend to be worried. If Nova saw me relaxed she would accuse me of not caring about the kid. I do but this disappearing act was getting old.

"Did you find him Otto?" Nova asked. She had her tail wrapped around herself.

"He's not in the vents." Otto said. "But I did find him."

"Where is he then?" I asked. "I don't see him here."

"That's because he got out." Otto said. "He's wondering the streets of Shuggazoom!"

"We have to get him back!" Gibson shouted. "There is a fifty percent chance he's already gotten hurt or killed!"

"Than let's find him!" Nova shouted and ran out of the robot. Otto followed close behind with Gibson literally on his tail. Only Antauri and I were left.

"Where would Chiro go?" Antauri asked.

"Maybe went to the park." I said.

"Good idea." Antauri said. "Let's check it out." We walked out the robot together and went to the new park. The park had a little swing set, a metal slide, a merry-go-round, and a sand box. Little kids were everywhere.

"There are so many!" I shouted. "How are we going to pick Chiro out of all of these kids?"

"We won't have to." Antauri said, smiling. "The other children have already found him." I looked at him completely confused and heard a giggle I recognized as Chiro's.

To my left sat Chiro, at least three kids with him, holding a little ball in his hands. Antauri walked towards them and I followed. The other kids saw us approaching and quietly stepped back.

"Chiro." Antauri said. Chiro looked at him and crawled over to where he stood. Antauri picked him up and walked away with him and I followed.

"Would you please tell the others we found him?" Antauri asked.

"Sure." I said. I got my transmitter and said, "We found him. Return to the robot as fast as you can."

"On our way." Nova said as Antauri, Chiro, and I walked into the robot. The moment we walked into the living room Chiro wanted down. Antauri let him and he crawled to a plastic robot in the corner.

We had watched Chiro play with the toy for ten minutes before Otto, Nova, and Gibson returned. Nova emitted a sigh of relief and Otto wiped his forehead. "He's perfectly fine." Gibson said. "Against all odds and he's perfectly fine."

"How did he get out?" I asked.

"He crawled out the door." Otto said. The conversation ended as we watched Chiro grab the side of the table and stand. He had been doing this for weeks and each time he fell.

"Let go of the table." Nova said. Chiro did as he was told and stood on wobbly legs.

"Walk over here." Antauri said. Chiro took a wobbly step and fell. But instead of giving up like the other times he stood up again. He took a wobbly step and didn't fall. He put his other foot in front of the first one and repeated the process till he reach Antauri and fell into his arms.

"He walked!" Otto shouted. I was too shocked to say anything. Chiro's face had an exhausted and surprised expression.

"He can train now." Nova said.

"Yes he can." Antauri said. "But let him get use to his legs. Walking is extremely new to him." Antauri helped him stand again and he walked over to Nova and then walked to Otto.

"Curious." Gibson said. "So curious."

"What's so curious?" Nova asked.

"Why did he walk to you three but avoided Sprx and me?" Gibson asked. "It's so confusing."

I knew why he avoided me. He saw me doing something I'm not proud of and has avoided me ever since. But why was he avoiding Gibson? He hasn't done anything harmful.

"I don't know." Otto said. "Maybe he was just tired."

"I know one thing." Antauri said. "Walking is definitely not a problem for Chiro." Chiro walked straight into the kitchen and we all smiled. Chiro was officially going to cause more trouble.

There was a clash of pans and Chiro screamed. I jumped up and heard evil chuckles that belong to only one monkey. We ran into the kitchen to see Mandarin putting Chiro into a head lock.

"Let him go Mandarin." Antauri said.

"Why should I?" Mandarin sneered. "He makes the perfect hostage."

"Nova!" a voice shouted. We had never heard it before, but it was small and squeaky.

"Did you just talk?" Mandarin asked Chiro.

"Nova!" Chiro screamed. "Nova! Nova!"

"That's it!" Nova shouted. "You're gonna pay for that!" Her hands turned into gigantic fists and she shouted, "Boom boom wake up!"

"Wait one moment Nova." Mandarin said calmly. "You can't hurt me without hurting the boy."

Nova turned her fists into normal hands again and bowed her head. Antauri prepared to crawl on to the roof for a sneak attack when Mandarin howled in pain. Chiro had bit his arm and Mandarin was now cradling it. Chiro ran towards Nova, with some difficulty, and hugged her while she wrapped her tail protectively around him.

` "Get out Mandarin." I growled.

"Never!" Mandarin shouted. He began to fight but he was out numbered. He was once again thrown out a window.

"That was a coward's move!" Nova said loudly.

"Attacking little kids?" Otto said. "Now that's dirty, low down trick."

"Well he's gone now." I said. "The kid's safe, we're safe, and Shuggazoom is safe. For the moment any way."

"You are correct Sprx." Antauri said. "But training for Chiro will start immediately. Would you please show Chiro some self-defense moves Sprx?" "My pleasure." I said, grinning. "Hold your arms like this over your face Chiro." I held my arms in an x and Chiro did the same. My smile widened. This was too easy.


	5. Chapter 4: Second Word

**Chapter Four: Second Word**

Self defense training was going great. He could block well and could punch but he only punched the dummies, besides Sprx and me of course. He refused to punch any of the team. I guess that was our fault. We kept on scolding him for fighting us before he had started training.

"Otto, could you come here?" Antauri asked. I knew I was in trouble now. Antauri never asks me to come here unless either a.) Shuggazoom was in trouble or b.) Something in the robot was broken and he already had asked me to fix it.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I came down the green elevator. Antauri didn't look angry and the big TV in the living room didn't show any danger. "What's going on?" I asked, completely confused.

"I was wondering if you could watch Chiro." Antauri said. "I have meditation to do, Nova's practicing with Gibson at the valley, and Sprx is somewhere in the city. You're the only one I know who doesn't have plans at the moment."

"Of course!" I said, greatly relieved that I wasn't in trouble. "Just tell me where he is."

Antauri held up three fingers and put each one down till all of them were down. Then there was a loud bang. "In his room, right?" I asked.

Antauri nodded his head and I went up the orange elevator. When I entered the room I saw that Chiro had thrown his big teddy bear out of the crib and onto the floor. I smiled and said, "Do you wanna play with Otto?"

Chiro clapped his hands as if to say _Of course Otto!_ I walked over lifted him out of the crib and onto the floor. "What do you wanna play?" I asked. Chiro pointed at his little train set. I nodded and helped him set it up. When I flipped the switch the train made a loud whistle and Chiro began to laugh hysterically. "That was loud!" I said. "Let's hope we didn't disturb Antauri."

"Anbauri." Chiro said. I stared at him. He had said his second word.

"Antauri!" I shouted as I picked up Chiro and went down the orange elevator. "Antauri! You won't believe this!"

I entered the Command Center to see that Nova and Gibson had returned from training. "What did he do now?" Gibson asked.

"You'll see." I said. Antauri came down the black elevator a second later.

"What is it Otto?" Antauri asked. He looked slightly angry.

I pointed at Antauri and asked Chiro, "Who's that?"

Chiro hesitated for a second and then quietly said, "Anbauri?"

"It's Antauri, Chiro." Gibson said. "Not Anbauri, Antauri."

"Anbauri!" Chiro shouted. Antauri gave a small smile and took Chiro from my arms. He wrapped Chiro in a warm embrace and said, "I don't mind it. Anbauri is close enough to Antauri."

Nova smiled a little and said, "If he keeps this up he should know everyone's name by the end of the month." Then Sprx came into the living room, spoiling our good mood. He smelled horrible but I could not identify it.

"What did the kid do?" Sprx asked. "Did he learn to use the toilet?"

"No he didn't." Antauri said to Sprx. Then he looked at Chiro and asked, "Who am I?"

"Anbauri!" Chiro shouted. Then he spotted Sprx and hid his face. It was like he was scared of him.

"So he said his second word." Sprx said. "Maybe next time I leave he'll start using the big boys' toilet."

"I have already started teaching him." Gibson said. "Now, when I'm home, he asks me to take him to the lavatory. I suggest that whoever is left with the responsibility of watching Chiro starts taking him there."

Knowing I was left with that responsibility, I took Chiro from Antauri and took him to the bathroom. I put him down and he seemed to know what to do. Since everybody knows how to use the toilet I will not describe it. He was done in a minute or two and we returned to the Command Center. "Did he do it?" Nova asked.

"He did." I said. "And he didn't even need me to do anything. Just needs someone to take him there."

"That's a relief." Sprx said. "No more diapers."

"No more diapers." Nova said. "I thought I'd never see the day." We all started laughing right then and we began to teach Chiro where to go when he had to go.


	6. Chapter 5: Sick Chiro

**Chapter Five: Sick Chiro**

Over the weeks Chiro began to improve spectacularly. His speech had enhanced; he could now say Obbo (Otto.), Mr. Hans Gibson, Parks (He had trouble saying Sprx.), robot, train, yes, no, I, feel, good, bad, milk, water, and ugie monkey. That is what he called Mandarin and we all agreed he _was_ an ugie monkey.

My name is Mr. Hans Gibson, but please call me Gibson. Not Mister, Not Hans, just Gibson. I am the scientist of the Monkey Team and might be fourth in command.

"Hey Dr. Brainstrain!" Sprx shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I asked. "Stop calling me that! It is very rude!"

"Wasn't today your day to watch the kid?" he asked. "I've got battle practice and I can't go until you get down here and watching him!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. "I'll be down there in exactly 25.6 seconds!" "That's still too slow!" he shouted but didn't say anything else. I put away my experiment and went down the blue elevator.

There Sprx stood, completely oblivious to the action taking place behind him. "Finally!" Sprx said. "I thought you'd never come down."

"Well I was coming down." I said sharply. "And I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on him." I pointed at Chiro just as he disappeared into the vent.

Sprx gave out a surprised shriek and tried to grab Chiro before he could get to far, but it was to late. By the time Sprx got to the vent Chiro was gone. "Chiro!" Sprx shouted.

"Don't waste your breath." I said. "He won't come back willingly. We have to find him."

"But that was the outdoor vent!" Sprx whined. "What if the fans are running?"

"The fans are not running." I said. "But if Chiro falls out the vents he'll land in the blueberry bushes in the pouring rain."

As if to prove my point a roar of thunder was heard. Than a high scream echoed through the storm. I knew he had fell and was in the bushes.

I grabbed my umbrella and ran into the ran. The chances of Chiro not being somewhat injured was one to three thousand seven hundred eighty-nine. Sparks joined me a minute later, by the blueberry bushes. "He's not here." I said simply. He was not in the bushes and I had heard him fall.

"Well," Sprx said. "are we just going to stand here like idiots or find the kid?"

"Find Chiro of course." I said.

We searched the area for hours. I looked under every bush, rock, and log while Sprx looked over by the river. "He couldn't have got to far." I said. "It is technically impossible."

"Found him!" Sprx shouted.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"The old tree!" He shouted back. I ran to the tree at full velocity.

Sprx had not lied. In his arms laid a small, shivering bundle that I barely recognized as Chiro. He had been out in the rain for five hours and it was quite obvious to see. His clothes where ripped to shreds and he was covered in mud. Not only was there mud but there was blood and scratches on every millimeter of his body. "Lets get him to Med. Bay." I said. "ASAP."

"Agreed." Sprx said. We ran as fast as we could to the Super Robot, Chiro moaning the whole way.

We went straight to Med. Bay and I started doing a evaluation of Chiro. Sprx sat in the chair that I kept in Med. Bay. "What happened to battle practice?" I asked.

"To wet." he said. "I thought the rain would let up but it never did so I guess it's a no go today."

I continued the evaluation in silence. Chiro's temperature was 103.2 degrees Fahrenheit and he was coughing up mucus. He was shivering uncontrollably and was gasping for every breath.

"Showing the exact symptoms." I muttered under my breath. "I'm going to have to do a x-ray."

I carried him over to the x-ray and did a scan of Chiro's chest. I gasped at what I saw. "What is it Brainstrain?" Sprx asked.

"Pneumonia." I whispered.

"Pneu-what?" Sprx asked.

"Pneumonia!" I shouted. "The inflammation of the lungs! It only happens when there are foreign objects in the lungs and fluids enter! It can prove fatal if not treated!"

"Well," Sprx said. "what do we do!"

"We take him to the hospital." I said, calming myself down. " I don't have the medication to take care of him. We'll just have to trust the humans."

"What about the others?" Sprx asked. "You know what Nova's gonna do when she finds out! Don't even get me started on how much Otto's gonna freak and Antauri is so unpredictable! We don't even know what he's gonna do to us!"

"We have no choice!" I shouted. "Unless you want Chiro to die I suggest you get over your fear and start up the Fist Rocket Three!"

Sprx left without a word. I began to wash off the mud and blood from Chiro's body and put him in some new clothes. I had just finished rapping Chiro in a blanket when I heard Sprx say, "Nova, calm down!"

I ran out into the Command Center and saw Sprx against the wall. Nova looked like a enraged bull. "Clam down!" she shouted. "Calm down! You tell me that Chiro has pneumonia and you expect me to calm down! Well you've got another thing coming Sparky!"

"Nova!" I shouted. "Don't hurt him!"

Nova turned around and looked straight at me. "How?" she asked.

"Outdoor vent." I said. "Fell out and it took us five hours to find him."

Nova's eyes softened and she turned back to Sprx. "Get him to the hospital." Nova said. "Now."

Sprx ran towards me and took Chiro. He took the red elevator up and in moments we heard the Fist Rocket Three take off. "Tell me everything." Nova growled.

I sighed and started the story. I began with Sprx saying he had battle practice and me doing an experiment. Next I told her how Chiro managed to get into the vent and how we had spent five hours looking for him. Finally I told about the evaluation and Chiro's pneumonia. "It looked like it was in the right lung." I said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nova asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know." I said. "It's a possibility but he could die. It's only a possibility."

We spent the next hour going over the good and bad times with Chiro. It made the burden lighter on our hearts. Then Otto and Antauri came home and we spent another hour telling them about Chiro's pneumonia.

It was just like Sprx said. Otto began to cry and voice his concerns and Antauri stayed quiet and unpredictable. Sprx came home moments later. "What did the doctor say?" Nova asked.

"Nothing much." Sprx said. "He said that he was going to keep Chiro over night and run some tests."

"When's Chiro comin' home?" Otto asked.

"Doctor didn't say." Sprx said. "I just had to write him a note since he couldn't understand monkey."

"What did you write?" Antauri asked.

"Okay, I'll be back Wednesday." Sprx said. "That's two days from now. I figured that the doctor would have Chiro ready to come home by then."

"Only if it's not severe." I said. "If it is it might be weeks or months before Chiro comes home."

Once the words were out we stayed silent for a while. I think that we were letting the knowledge of not seeing Chiro for a while sink in.


	7. Chapter 6: Chiro Comes Home

**Chapter Six: Chiro Comes Home**

We had to wait three weeks before Chiro was allowed to come home. I had missed my little boy. Life in the Super Robot just wasn't the same without him. "Nova!" Antauri shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked. "I have to pick up Chiro and his medication, along with some more medical supplies for Gibson."

"I'm coming with!" I shouted. I wanted to be the first one Chiro saw when he came home. I finished up my 'surprise' and ran to the Command Center. Antauri was waiting. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" I shouted. "Chiro's coming home!"

Antauri let out a little chuckle and we went to the Brain Scrambler Two for take off. I couldn't stop bouncing around in my seat. He was coming home. After nearly a month of being separated Chiro was coming home with us, the Monkey Team.

We landed and I jumped out eagerly. Antauri followed with less enthusiasm. We walked into the hospital and there he was. Chiro was in Doctor Wilder's arm and his eyes widened as he saw me. "Nova!" he shouted.

"Chiro!' I shouted back. Doctor Wilder gave Chiro to me and I spun him round and round and round.

"I'm guessing your Antauri." Dr. Wilder said, looking straight at Antauri. Antauri nodded his head. Dr. Wilder handed him a bag. "I want you to give Chiro a green pill every two hours for the next two weeks and a purple pill every twelve hours for the next month. Don't be surprised if Chiro is sometimes less energetic for the next three or four weeks. He's still in the recovering phase." Antauri nodded and wrote on a piece of paper _When was the last time he had these pills?_

"About a hour ago." Dr. Wilder said. "And give Gibson these. I suspect this isn't the last time anyone in your team will get pneumonia." He handed Antauri three shopping bags full of medical supplies. Antauri expressed his thanks and left the hospital. "Nova." Dr. Wilder said. "I need to give Chiro a check up next Wednesday. Don't forget that."

I promised I wouldn't and went back to the ship. Antauri already had put the car seat into place and had started up the engine. I buckled Chiro into the car seat, buckled myself in, and we left to get the rest of Gibson's supplies.

"Anbauri!" Chiro shouted.

"It's nice to see you Chiro." Antauri said.

Antauri landed and left Chiro and me in the plane. I looked back at him and smiled. He still had the same blue eyes and black hair but his skin was paler than usual. _Must be a side-effect of pneumonia. _I thought.

"How Obbo?" Chiro asked.

"Otto's doing good." I said.

"Gibson?" Chiro asked.

"Just finished his experiment." I said.

"Parks?" Chiro asked.

"He's doing fine." I said. Antauri came back with a whole bunch of medical supplies. Once everything was loaded up we went home. Chiro talked our ears off the whole time. He never stopped talking about the nurses and Doctor Wilder. "Who taught you all these words?" I asked.

"Nurse Sawyer." Chiro said. "She nice nurse."

"Yup." I said. Antauri landed at the Super Robot and I quickly unbuckled Chiro from his car seat and unbuckled myself. With Chiro in my arms, Antauri and me went into the robot. Strangely, the lights were off. Chiro began to whimper. I had forgotten Chiro was still somewhat afraid of the dark. "It's okay." I whispered. "I'm here with you. Antauri's here too."

Chiro stopped whimpering, but his grip on me never loosened. The elevator ride was slow and eerie and as we neared the Command Center I swore I heard whispers. I looked at Antauri, slightly confused.

Antauri shrugged his shoulders and the elevator stopped. Antauri turned on the lights and a mixture of voices shouted, "Surprise!"

Chiro emitted a little scream and I jumped. Antauri smiled and asked, "Who planned this?"

"I did." Otto said. "Sprx helped me put up the banners and the other stuff. Gibson helped me bake the cake."

I looked around. The roof was decorated with streamers and paper balloons. Above a table covered in food and a cake that said welcome back was a banner that said Welcome Home Chiro.

"This is amazing!" I said, completely astounded at what they accomplished. Chiro wriggled out of my arms and hugged Otto, Gibson, and Sprx in turn.

"Thank you guys!" Chiro shouted as he spun around in a circle.

"Your welcome kid." Sprx said. "You still look pale."

"Doctor Wilder said I would." Chiro said. "He said a lot of things." Then Chiro was off, talking in kid chatter. I had forgotten how much I loved hearing his voice. Nine-months-old and he was impossible to keep quiet.

"Chiro." I said.

"Yup." Chiro said.

I grabbed a little box from the table. "Surprise." I said.

Chiro eagerly grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a little wooden monkey with sapphires for eyes. It was painted black, white, and orange, Chiro's team colors.

"Thank you Nova!" he shouted and embraced me in a warm hug.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Hey!" Otto shouted. "Are we gonna eat or what?" We all laughed and dug in. By the end of the night We were all full and Chiro had taken his green pill about two times. We called it a night and after a ton of good night hugs and kisses we were all tucked in bed.


	8. Chapter 7: Chiro's First Birthday

**Chapter Seven: Chiro's First Birthday**

Three months passed by and before we knew it May 17th. We had already planned his birthday party and invited his three new friends, Daniel, Soren, and Alina. He had meet them at the park only a month before.

Daniel was a tall, brown haired, brown eyed three-year-old. He was a excellent leader and Chiro often could be found with him. All the children followed him. He was quite courageous, which I believe was the reason Chiro choose him to befriend.

Soren was a short, reddish brown haired, hazel eyed one-year-old. He was only three weeks older then Chiro. He was quite shy and frightened when we first met him. He normally could be found reading or drawling, one of the many activities he and Chiro do together.

Alina was a black haired, green eyed, medium sized eleven-month-old. She is only two weeks younger then Chiro. She normally is alone reading or craving wood. She taught Chiro about the skateboard, something us monkeys are not familiar with.

I had my book out again. Today was special. Today the boy we had been raising was turning a year old. This is what I wrote:

_Dear Book,_

_Today is Chiro's first birthday. He survived Mandarin, pneumonia, irresponsible monkeys, and the dangers of Shuggazoom. I couldn't be prouder than I am today. Chiro has once again proven to us his worth. But he still acts terrified of Sprx. I wonder why. Did something happen that fateful day in January? Or was it before that, when we left Sprx in charge while the rest of us went to explore? So many questions and so little time in which to answer them._

_Sincerely,_

_Antauri._

I shut my book and went downstairs. Nova and Otto were baking a cake and Sprx and Gibson were arguing about where the banner should be. "It should be above the kid!" Sprx shouted.

"It should be above the table!" Gibson shouted. "At least there everyone could see it!"

"Enough." I said. "We'll put it above the table, like Gibson said." Gibson gave a triumphant smile. "But Sprx gets to choose where the balloons, streamers, and other hanging decorations go." Sprx stuck his tongue out at Gibson and they put the banner into place.

I went into the kitchen to see how Nova and Otto were doing. Otto was just throwing the cake into the oven and Nova was making some hot dogs and salad. "We're going to take Chiro to Gakslapper's." Otto said. "Everyone loves that place!"

"That's nice of you." I said.

"Thanks." Nova whispered in my ear. "For getting Gibson and Sprx to stop arguing. I couldn't concentrate."

"It was no problem." I said. I went out of the kitchen and went outside. Chiro and his friends were there, Daniel saying something that seemed to scare the little ones. I got closer and heard, "… he ran through the forest but the monster's footsteps only got louder and louder. Thomas kept on running till he reached a dead end. He was trapped. He waited and waited until he saw…"

"Until he saw what?" Chiro asked, being curious and frightened at the same time.

"Until he saw the Lake Monster!" Daniel shouted. "The Lake Monster scooped him up and swallowed him whole!" The kids let out a shriek of fear. "I've heard that if you go to Hermit Ledge you can hear Thomas scream and the Lake Monster lays in wait of his next victim. He prefers little one-year-old boys just like you!" Daniel pointed at Chiro and Chiro emitted a scream of terror.

"I don't want the Lake Monster to eat me!" Chiro shouted. He was quivering with fear.

"And it won't." I said, surprising every child, even though they couldn't understand me except Chiro. "Even if the Lake Monster was chasing you the Power Primate would let us know your in trouble. We would find you and kill the Lake Monster before he could lay a fin on you. Just like we do with Mandarin."

"Really?" Chiro asked.

"Really." I said. I wrapped him in a warm embrace and headed back to the Super Robot, four little humans following me. I could feel them following me and I sensed that Daniel was in awe.

Inside the robot was chaotic. Sprx and Gibson were rushing to get the final streamers up and Nova and Otto were just setting out food. "Yum!" Soren said. "Your monkeys have outdone themselves again!"

"They always do," Chiro said. "Even though I'm the only one who can speak to them, they always out do themselves whether it's a party or a fight for Shuggazoom,"

"How much longer till that machine is finished?" Daniel asked. Seeing the confusion on Chiro's face he added. "You know, the one that'll allow the monkeys to communicate with all humans? The one Otto started about a month and a half ago?"

"Oh!" Chiro exclaimed. "That should be finished in a week or two, depending on what happens."

"Sweet!" Soren said. "I've been dieing to know what they're saying to us!"

"I wonder what Nova sounds like." Alina said. "She probably has a voice of an angel." Chiro smiled and went over to Nova. He whispered something into her ear and Nova's smile widened.

Nova went over to Otto and whispered something in his ear. "Oh," Otto said. "I already finished that. I'm gonna start it up tonight,"

"Good," Nova said. "It's finally going to be a little normal for once." Daniel, Soren, and Alina didn't understand what they said but Chiro and me did. It sounded as if the machine was done.

"Let's get this party started!" Sprx shouted.

"What did Sprx say?" Daniel asked.

"He said," Chiro said. "let's get this party started!" The children whooped with joy and the party was on it's way. Otto was trying to pull a rabbit out of a hat and instead pulled out his tail.

Nova was sitting with Alina. Nova knew sign language and so did Alina. It looked like they were having an exciting conversation. Sprx, Gibson, Daniel, Chiro, Soren and me were playing hide and go seek.

"1,2," I said. "3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ready or not here I come!" I searched the robot from top to bottom. I found Sprx first. He was hiding in the kitchen cupboards.

"Man!" Sprx shouted. "I'm it next!" I found Daniel in the shower. Then I found Soren under Chiro's bed. Next I found Gibson hiding in between the wall and the Main Computer.

"This those not shock me." He said. "Chiro is a very good hider." We searched everywhere but we could not find him.

"Maybe he's in the vents." Sprx said. "He always gets up there." We crawled into the vents and Soren and Daniel watched Otto try to pull a quarter out of Alina's ear.

"Sprx!" I shouted. "You go to the left! Gibson! You go to the right! I'll go up!"

"Okay!" Sprx and Gibson shouted in unison. We split up and began our search for Chiro.

I had officially declared this a search-and-rescue mission. We had shouted 'We give up!' multiple times and Chiro did not appear. I fretted that Mandarin had captured him or he had been chopped into little bits by the fans. "CHIRO!" I shouted, sounding desperate and angry at the same time.

"Anbauri!" I heard a voice shout. "Help me!" I crawled through the vents at full speed. The sound of Chiro's plea for help had been near the fans. All the possibilities of Chiro's fate ran through my head. I moved faster then I ever had before. Then I saw him.

Chiro was at the outdoor fan. It was on high gear and the only thing that was keeping Chiro from being killed was a little metal bar. Chiro happen to know this fact and was clinging onto it for dear life. "Chiro!" I shouted.

Chiro looked at me. "Anbauri!" he shouted. "I can't hold on much longer!" I looked at his little hands and saw that they were slipping.

"You don't have to!" I shouted and grabbed bar on my wall. I then shot my tail out and wrapped it around Chiro's waist. "Let go of the bar!" I shouted.

Chiro looked at me like I was crazy but he let go. He screamed and went closer to the decapitating fan. But my tail would not let him go any closer after that. I made my tail pull him towards me.

As Chiro came closer I could see a scratch stretch from his right eye to his lips. _He's hurt. _I thought. _All because we played a game. This isn't a very good first birthday. _He looked fazed but, other then that unsightly scar, we was uninjured.

The moment I had him in my arms I ran away from the fans. Chiro was definitely was getting to heavy to carry. He was whimpering and I saw that the scratch was worst then I had thought. It looked deep and it was bleeding heavily. I hurried back even faster. I activated my communicator. "Sprx!" I shouted. "Gibson! Do you read?"

"Reading you loud and clear," Sprx said.

"I hear you Antauri," Gibson said.

"I found him," I said. "Slightly injured."

"What he do now?" Sprx asked.

"Scratched his face on a unknown object," I said. "I found him near the outdoor fans."

"Ouch!" Gibson exclaimed. "Meet you at Med. Bay!"

"See you there," I grumbled and turned my communicator off. Chiro was looking at me and I offered a smile.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's not your fault," I said. "We should have turned off the fans before we started," Chiro was silent but looked unconvinced. _When is he going to learn, _I thought. _that not everything is his fault._

I quickly got to Med. Bay, where I found Gibson waiting for me. He took one look at Chiro and said, "I thought the scratch wasn't that deep,"

"It is," I said. "Disinfect it and bandage it. Then bring him back out. I'm sure that he'll want to see what Otto has planned,"

"Will do Antauri," Gibson said. He led Chiro to the evaluation table and took down some bottles and bandages.

I went out of Med. Bay and saw Otto bringing out a machine. It must have been the translator. Sprx and Nova were helping him put it in the Command Center.

Chiro and Gibson came out momentarily. Chiro's face was now bandaged but he had a bright smile on his face. "Ouch!" Soren shouted. "How in the name of Shuggazoom did you do that?" Soren pointed at the scar.

"I…" Chiro began "I… I don't remember,"

"How is that possible?" Daniel asked.

"It happened so fast," Chiro whispered. "I didn't see what scratched me,"

"It's okay Chiro," I said. "None of us are judging you. We're just glad your safe,"

"Are you ready?" Otto asked. Chiro raised his eyebrow and nodded. Otto flipped the switch on the translator and said, "Walla!"

"Ah!" the kids screamed.

"We can understand them?" Soren asked.

"Creepiness!" Alina shouted.

"This is amazing!" Daniel shouted. Alina automatically started a conversation with Nova. Daniel started to question me non-stop and Soren started to exchange jokes with Otto. Sprx listened to the jokes and Gibson began to make sure that Chiro's bandage was still in place.

"How did you get Chiro to calm down?" Daniel asked.

"I told him that we would protect him." I said. Daniel nodded and he began to tell me about his life. When he was done I started to tell him about mine, keeping some parts of it secret. I could tell this was the start of a great friendship.

The hours past by quickly. Soon we sang happy birthday, causing Chiro to blush a little. Then we watched Chiro open his present. He got a skateboard from Alina, a book about monkeys and other jungle creatures from Soren, a nine piece puzzle from Daniel, a book about stars from Gibson, a toy hammer from Otto, a miniature plane from Sprx, and a teddy bear from Nova.

Then it was my turn to give him a present. I got out a little box covered in silver wrapping paper. I handed it to him and Chiro began to rip to the wrapping paper. When it was gone every one could see what I got him.

It was a paint set. It had a big pad of paper and ten different paint colors. There were three different sized paintbrushes and a little cup for water. Chiro put the paint set down and gave me a little hug.

"Thank you Antauri," Chiro said.

"Your welcome Chiro," I said. Soon the party was over and our little boy was asleep in his room, with his little monkey night light glowing away.


	9. Chapter 8: Four Years Later

**Me: Hi there! Welcome to Chapter Eight!**

**Chiro: Hi!**

**(I blush. His five year old face is to hard to resist!) Me: This is going to be action packed for the next few chapters. Hint: We're going to figure out Sprx's secret that I mentioned in Walking and Talking.**

**Sprx: I'm not proud of myself…**

**Me: Okay… Would please do the disclaimer?**

**Chiro: Aunna does not own SRMTHFG!**

**Sprx: If she did we would know how the war turned out.**

**Chapter Eight: Four Years Later**

Those four years past quickly for us. Chiro now was in pre-school along with Soren and Alina. We had fought with Mandarin many times, Chiro normally saving us and coming out coming out of battle bruised but proud.

The scar he received from his first birthday was still there. It probably would be there for the rest his life. Antauri says his connection with the Power Primate has grown incredibly strong. I saw that he is advancing through his classes with fast velocity. Sprx just thinks he's getting more annoying.

"Gibson," a voice said. I looked at the doorway of my lab and saw Nova.

"What is the problem Nova?" I asked. Normally me and Nova kept our distance but I guess that today was not going to be normal.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked.

I looked at my clock. "It's 11:25 a.m." I said. "Shouldn't you be going to pick up Chiro?"

"I can't," Nova said.

"Why not?" I asked. Normally Nova would never let anyone, besides her, to pick up Chiro. Today was strange indeed.

"Antauri wants me to find Sprx," she said. "Apparently he found something and wants Sprx here. Could you go pick Chiro up for me?"

I blinked. Why would Antauri need Sprx here so badly and send Nova out to find him? "I'd be glad to Nova," I said. "Good luck finding Sprx,"

"Thanks Gibson," Nova said. "I'm going to need all the luck I need. Oh, by the way, do you know where the pre-school is?"

"I do," I said. "It's right behind Gakslapper's. I was there when we enrolled him you know,"

"I know," Nova said. "Just wanted to make sure," Then she was gone. I blinked again. Why would she doubt my navigation skills? I shrugged off the thought and ran for my tube. Knowing Chiro, he had probably gotten in some sort of trouble.

I activated my jetpack when I left the robot. It is faster to fly then to walk. I also wanted to keep an eye out for the Skeleton King. We had now been activated five years and still not a trace of that monstrosity. It had left me quite confused.

I landed at the front of the school. Children were getting on buses or going to parents that so patiently waited for them. I scoured the area for Chiro, but there was no sign of him. I was about to give up when I heard a frightened scream.

I turned around and saw Chiro. He was cut and bruised and running at full velocity at me. Three older looking boys were in pursuit. He saw me and shouted, "Gibson, help!"

"Leave him alone you imbeciles!" I shouted and ran towards Chiro. The moment he was in my arms the boys stopped.

"That's right Monkey Boy!" the shortest one said. "Run to your little monkeys!"

"Don't come back!" the middle one said.

"Unless you want a poundin'," the tallest one said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You defiantly do not look or behave as pre-scholars!"

"We're third graders," the tallest one said. "We run the elementary and the pre-school," The boys threw dirt at us and ran away. I wiped off the dirt and Chiro coughed. I looked at him. His face was streaked with blood and dirt and his clothes were badly torn. Did Nova know about this?

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'll be…alright…" Chiro gasped. My worry was replaced with rage. How could anyone allow those filthy third-graders do this?

"Chiro," I said, trying hard to mask my anger and rage. "Do your teachers know about this?"

"No one tells," Chiro said. "The last time somebody told a teacher was a couple months ago. Her name was France and she told a teacher. The same day the third-graders came and they broke her arm and told us that was the penalty for telling. No one dares try to tell now. It's not worth it,"

I sighed and held Chiro close. "I'm not going to stand for this roughhousing," I said. "I'm telling the teacher and maybe something can be done about those rascals. Until then let's go home,"

Chiro nodded and I activated my jetpack. "Gibson!" a voice shouted.

"Yes Otto?" I asked, activating my communicator.

"Nova found Sprx," Otto said. "You won't believe what he was doing!"

"What did he do?" I asked, quite exasperated.

"He was drinking!" Otto shouted. "I don't mean drinking water. I mean he was drinking alcohol!"

"Oh my…" I said. "Doesn't he know what harm alcohol can cause! I mean everyone knows that it affects your feelings but it can cause cancer and many other diseases, not mentioning death! What is that monkey thinking?"

"Wait till you see what Antauri found in his room," Otto said. "Otto out," Otto hung up and I deactivated my communicator. I looked at Chiro, who was looking at me with horror and shock.

"I knew it!" he shouted. "I knew Sprx was doing something bad!"

"How did you know?" I asked. "Did you see him do it?"

"No," Chiro said. "He just smelled funny," I held back a chuckle. To me Sprx had always smelled funny, but I had to admit it had gotten worse over the years. I just wished I had known this earlier. Maybe I could've helped.

We landed at the robot momentarily. Nova was waiting for us. "What happened?" Nova asked when she saw Chiro.

"School bullies," I said. "What going on with Sprx?"

"Besides being a alcoholic?" Nova asked. "I don't know. Antauri wouldn't tell us what he found till you and Chiro came back,"

"Well let's find out," I said and the three of us marched into the Super Robot, wondering what Antauri had found.

When we got to the Command Room Antauri was standing at the front of the room and Sprx and Otto were in their seats. Sprx looked like he was in a horrible hangover. "Gibson, Chiro you have returned," Antauri said. "Please take a seat."

Chiro, Nova, and me took our seats, Chiro sitting with Nova because he was afraid of Sprx at the moment. All of us turned our attention to Antauri. "Thank you for your patience," Antauri said. "I have important news to share with you. As you have all probably heard Sprx has done something bad," Sprx looked at his feet. "What I have discovered also has to do with Sprx. I had recently let Sprx borrow my rag since his was thrown away. When I went to retrieve it I made a startling discovery." Antauri stopped talking and held up a cigarette carton. We all gasped. Antauri looked at Sprx and continued to speak. "Is this yours Sprx?"

Sprx continued to look at his feet. When we all thought he wasn't going to talk he said, "Yeah, it's mine,"

"Where did you get?" Antauri asked. "When did you start?"

"I began the year we got the kid," Sprx said. "I was walking around Shuggazoom a couple of weeks after the kid arrived in the robot. This man was handing them out. I took one and lit it up. I automatically became addicted. I smoke just about everyday, sometimes I'd get up to two packs a day. I got them from William's Gas Station. Then, when the kid was three, I began to drink. It made all of my problems go away for a little bit. But I always felt worse when the buzz was gone so I drank more and more. Almost burnt out my circuits once or twice. I'm really stupid and I'm really feeling bad about this. I'm sorry. Especially to you kid. I should be setting good examples for you not bad ones,"

We all stared at him, shocked. Even Antauri was taken aback , which was highly uncommon. "Sprx," I said, my voice soft for once.

"Yeah, Gibson," Sprx said.

"If you need help we're here for you," I said. "We can help you overcome this. All of us can. I can give you a nicotine patch and if you go cold turkey we can help you stay away from the alcohol and cigarettes,"

"W-we all wa-wanna help Sp-Sprx," Chiro said while sobbing.

"We're here for you all the way!" Otto shouted.

"We're a family," Nova said. "That's what family does. Help each other in rough spots," "It will not be easy SPRX-77," Antauri said. "But if we all work together we can get through this,"

Sprx had started to do something unnatural to him. He started to cry. "Th-thanks g-guys," Sprx said.

"It's no problem Sprx," I said. "Now, you and Chiro, come into my lab. I need to give you your nicotine patch and I need to make sure Chiro's scratched don't get affected. Hurry along now,"

Sprx and Chiro followed me wordlessly and peace was momentarily restored to the Super Robot.


	10. Chapter 9: RF and Then Snatched

_**Me: Hi again my fellow writers!**_

_**Chiro: Hi Hi!**_

_**Sprx: Hi Hi! Really kid?**_

_**Gibson: Sprx is going through a withdrawal phase right now…**_

_**Sprx: Shut your yap Gibson! (Slaps Gibson then hits Chiro.)**_

_**Me: Security! (Security guards come in and take Sprx away. Chiro starts to bawl his eyes out while Gibson tries to comfort him. Little anime sweat drop comes down my face.) Well, since Sprx is gone and Gibson is calming down Chiro will you three do the pleasure?**_

_**Nova: Sure, Aunna does not own SRMTHFG!**_

_**Otto: If she did we would know how the war turned out.**_

_**Antauri: Please Read and Review.**_

_**Chapter Nine: Repaired Friendship, Then Snatched**_

_It was all normal inside the robot. Antauri was meditating, Gibson was doing an experiment, Sprx was trying to distract himself from smoking or drinking, Nova was doing combat practice, Otto was building something, and I was playing with my toy monkey._

_Now that I was five Gibson and Sprx would begin to teach me about the Super Robot and how to pilot it. I was honestly looking forward to Gibson's lessons, even though the rest of them thought I was crazy, but was terrified of my lessons with Sprx. Ever since he quit smoking and drinking he had been more moody and extremely threatening. I just stayed out his way. "Chiro?" a male voice asked._

_I turned around. It was Sprx. "Yeah Sprx?" I asked._

"_Can I talk to you privately?" Sprx asked. I looked at Antauri. He had stopped meditating and gave me a little nod. I knew that, if there was trouble, Antauri would barge in and tackle him to the floor before he would let Sprx hurt me. In fact he would do that to anyone._

"_Of course Sprx," I said, somehow masking my fear. Ever since last time I had been alone with Sprx I had been terrified of being in the same room as him, much more being alone_ with him.

Sprx led me to his private quarters. I rarely entered anyone else's room and had never entered Sprx's room in my five years of living with the Monkey Team. It was red with some bean bags and a table covered with cloths and some form of grease. I knew that Sprx took pride into keeping his 'beauties' clean but not this much. It freaked me out and I wondered if this was the reason Nova wouldn't date Sprx.

"Sorry about the mess," Sprx said.

"It's not a problem," I said.

"I want to apologize," Sprx said.

"About what?" I asked. Sprx was _definitely _not the type to apologize. This just made me nervous.

"About snapping at you," Sprx said. I suddenly remembered what ha happened when he touch the cut on my arm. Sprx had lost his temper and I just happened to be standing to close. It had been worse then what it was now but I was still terrified.

"It's okay," I said, my voice sounding weak and small.

"No it's not," Sprx said. He grasped my shoulders and I flinched. "See kid. I can't even hold you without you flinching. I've hurt you and I've made you scared. Sorry,"

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Sprx was apologizing. And _I _was the one he was apologizing to. Before I knew it I had embraced Sprx and started crying into his shoulder. Sprx hugged me back and was whispering calming words into my ear. I couldn't help it. This was the first time I felt normal around Sprx. "You wanna go for a walk kid?" Sprx asked.

"What?" I asked, still sniffling.

"Do you wanna go and walk?" Sprx asked again, slightly amused.

"Sure," I said, wiping the remaining tears away. He left Sprx's room and hurried out of the robot. The moment we got outside Sprx began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Two minutes ago you would be screaming bloody murder," Sprx said. "Now you act like nothing happened," Sprx stopped talking for a moment and smiled. "And I'm loving it!" He got on all fours and chased me. I ran and waited till we were far enough from the Robot before I started screaming with pleasure and fake fear.

It felt good to be friends with Sprx again. After so many weeks of hiding and avoiding him things were somewhat _normal._ We ran for a half an hour and Sprx caught me. I screamed with joy and he tickled me. I screamed louder while laughing. I was afraid that the rest of the team would hear me but they didn't. Then Sprx got stopped tickling and growled. I sat up and looked.

We were surrounded by thirteen men wearing purple bandanas around their mouths and noses. I was scared. They looked mean. And if Sprx didn't trust them, I didn't either. "Hello monkey," one of them said. "Just give us the kid and we'll go peacefully,"

I shivered. Did Sprx really love me enough to risked his fur? I got my answer seconds later when Sprx activated his magnets and growled, "Over my dead body!"

"Okay monkey," the man said. "Boys, get him!"

The other men attacked Sprx and Sprx leaped into action. All I could do was avoid being grabbed by the mob men. Sprx had just took the last man down when the leader grabbed me. "Bloody murder!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as the leader threw me into a van.

"Kid!" Sprx shouted. The leader banged my head against a head against the wall of the van and I lost my eyesight. But I could hear Sprx shouting for me, the leader slamming the door shut and the screeching tires of the van.

"Sprx!" I shouted. "Help me!" Then my world was swallowed by unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 10: Lost and Found

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Ten! Little Sprx/Chiro relationship here!**

**Sprx: All my fault, all my fault!**

**Nova: What's he talking about?**

**Me: Something you're going to kill him for if you figure out. **

**Nova: I'll get answers later…**

**Sprx: Aunna does not own SRMTHFG! We belong to Jetix.**

**Nova: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Ten: Lost and Found**

Colors flashed all around me. I had let THEM take my whole world. I let THEM take away my life. The kid was gone and THEY had him! I would hunt Znake down for this!

I was just about to activate my jetpack when I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. I looked and saw Chiro's scarf and a little piece of paper. I picked up the scarf and tied it around my neck and then picked up the paper. I expected a ransom note but it was the complete opposite.

It was a picture obviously drawn by Chiro's little hands. It was a picture of Chiro and me flying in Fist Rocket Three. Above it, in toddler handwriting, said _Sprx; the best pilot in all of the weird thing Gibson calls a 'universe.'_

I couldn't help but let the tears fall. The kid really loved me and thought I was the best of the best. I put the picture in a little compartment in my mechanical arm. After shutting the compartment I activated my jetpack and went in pursuit of the van. "Please let him be safe," I muttered under my breath.

After thirteen minutes I caught up with the van. I could follow him and not be spotted. It was just the perfect position.

Then the van stopped at a old, abandoned warehouse. I landed at the store next to it. Znake went to the back of the van and took out the kid. I could smell blood, causing mine to boil. How DARE he hurt my family.

When he went inside I quietly followed. I could see Chiro hanging limply in his arms. Chiro was obviously unconscious.

Part of my rage was replaced with worry. Would Chiro survive? Would Brainstrain be able to heal him? Was he even alive? That last question scared me. If I had to give Nova and the others a dead body they would NOT be happy.

I followed him into a room with a very small window. Znake laid Chiro on a thin little blanket on the floor. I held back a growl. I didn't want Znake touching Chiro, but I couldn't draw attention to myself. It would ruin the whole rescue mission.

So I sat there. I waited a good fifteen minutes before Znake decided to leave. After he left I hopped down from my hiding spot and picked up the kid like he was fragile glass. I could feel the blood on my arms from where his head lay but I didn't pay attention to that. I was looking for an escape route.

I looked up at the ceiling. I saw a hole in the roof. _Perfect! _I thought. I activated my jetpack and got us out of there. I could hear yelling from beneath me and I figured that Znake and his friends, the Purple Vipers, had figured out about the freeing of Chiro.

I laughed. Sometimes Znake could be so foolish. Didn't he know me enough from my cigarette and alcohol stage? We were supposed to know everything about each other. I chuckled again at Znake. Such a stupid human, unlike Chiro.

"Sprx…" I heard a faint voice say. I looked at the bundle in my arms. Chiro was struggling to reach full conscious.

"Hush Chiro," I said, trying to imitate Nova. "Just go to sleep,"

"No," Chiro muttered. "I need to talk to you. Please Sprx? Just for a couple of minutes?" Chiro gave me a weak puppy dog face.

"As long as you fall asleep…" I never finished my sentence. A loud boom of thunder shook the sky and began to poor down. Chiro whimpered and tried in vain to keep himself from getting wet.

I flew into the nearest building and activated my communicator. "Sprx to Monkey Team," I said. "Sprx to Monkey Team. Do you read Monkey Team?"

"Where are you two Sprx?" I heard Nova shout. "We haven't heard a word from you two in hours!"

"Sorry," I said. "I need help. Chiro has a head injury and I really need someone down here. Now,"

"I'll get Gibson and we'll track you down," Nova said. "When we get there I want to know what is going on!"

"You got it Nova," I said. Another boom made the sky shake. "Please hurry. I don't want to have to carry the kid home in the middle of a hurricane!"

"See you in a minute," Nova said.

"See you in a minute," I said. I deactivated my communicator and looked at Chiro. He was still somewhat conscious.

"Don't worry kid," I said. "The others will be here any minute,"

"Did you get my picture?" Chiro asked. I shook my head and Chiro smiled.

"Thanks for saving me," Chiro said.

"It was no problem," I said. I took off Chiro's scarf and handed it to him. "You dropped this,"

He gave me a silent thank you and tied the scarf around his neck. I went over to the window and Chiro whimpered. "What's wrong kid?" I asked.

"I don't want to be left alone in the dark," Chiro said in a small voice. It broke my heart. "Please Sprx," he continued. "It was scary before without you there. Sure that man was there but he's _mean._ Please don't leave me,"

I sighed and went to the kid. Once he was in my arms Chiro relaxed. I began to rock him and Chiro's eyes began to droop. I remembered a song Nova sings to Chiro and began to sing it to him;

"The evening is coming,The sun sinks to rest,The rooks are all flyingStraight home to their nest;"Caw, caw," says the rookAs he flies overhead,"It's time little peopleWere going to bed."The flowers are all closing,The daisy's asleep,The primrose is buriedIn slumber so deep;And closed for the nightAre the roses so red,"It's time little peopleWere going to bed."The butterfly, drowsyHas folded its wings,The bees are returning,No more the bird sings;Their day's work is over,Their nestlings are fed,"It's time little peopleWere going to bed."Good-night, little people,Good-night, little ones,Sweet dreams to your eyelidsTill morning light evening has come,There's no more to be said,"It's time little peopleWere going to bed."

After I finished singing Chiro was fast asleep. I still cradled him in my arms as I walked toward the broken window. When I looked out I saw them.

Nova and Gibson were coming straight for the building we were taking shelter in. "Gibson!" I shouted. "Nova! Over here!"

They heard me and came over. There was a shocked gasp from Nova and Gibson asked, "How did this happen?"

"Well I took the kid out for a walk," I said. "While we were playing we got jumped by the Purple Vipers. I took down most of them but the leader got Chiro and threw him into a van and that's how he got the head injury,"

"Very well," Gibson said. "That is something I was wondering about. But I was wondering how you got Chiro to sleep," Gibson smiled along with Nova and waited.

I blushed and told them that Chiro didn't want to be alone in the dark and how I had rocked him and sang to him. When I said that I had sang Gibson burst out laughing. "You singing!" he shouted. "Very funny Sprx!"

We finally got over the talk and Gibson bandaged Chiro's head. When he was done Nova and me made a stretcher out of our tails.

When Chiro was on our stretcher we flew away from the building. I knew the kid was going to be just fine now. Especially since he didn't have to be scared of me anymore. Life was perfect.


	12. Chapter 11: Christmas!

Me: Welcome to Chapter Eleven!

Sprx and Chiro: Hi!

Me: You two are two cute. So anyway welcome to Chapter Eleven. Since it's almost Christmas this is going to take place on Christmas eve/Christmas. Please enjoy!

Gibson: Aunna does not own SRMTHFG

Nova: Please Read and Review!

Chapter Eleven: Christmas!

**Once again Christmas, my favorite holiday, has come to Shuggazoom. Gibson tries once again try to convince us Santa doesn't exist, Chiro will not sleep tonight for Santa is coming, Sprx will try to get Nova under the mistletoe with him, Antauri will put up final decorations, and I will make a delicious fruitcake everyone will enjoy.**

"**Come on Otto!" Chiro shouted, all bundled up and a sled in hand. "You'd promise we would go before you made fruitcake! And Sprx and Nova are coming!"**

"**I coming too!" Gibson shouted. "And so is Antauri if he can find his other mitten!"**

"**Found it!" I heard Antauri shout. He somehow managed to lose his left mitten every year. I rolled my eyes. Now if I could find my hat I would be all set.**

"**Otto!" Nova yelled.**

"**What?' I asked.**

"**Why is your hat in my boot?" she asked. I ran downstairs to see Nova holding my hat a good foot or two away from her. I took it from her and we were ready to go.**

"**Let's go!" I yelled.**

"**Yeah!" Chiro yelled and burst into the rare Shuggazoom snow. Gibson hopped out after the rest of us trying to get his left boot on. Chiro couldn't stop laughing. Especially after Gibson landed fast first in the snow.**

**When we reached Rosebud Hill Chiro had stopped laughing and Gibson had his boot on. Nova was already complaining about the snow. Sprx threw a snowball at Antauri and end up making a monkey imprint in the snow.**

**Chiro put the long, wooden sled down and hopped up front. Antauri got behind him and Nova was behind Antauri. Gibson got on followed by me and, finally, Sprx. "Ready?" Sprx asked.**

"**Ready!" we shouted together. Sprx pushed us a little and down we went. Chiro was squealing with laughter and Nova was smiling. Sprx was whooping, Gibson was chuckling, Antauri was holding on the Chiro for dear life, and I was howling with joy. Sledding with the family was the best.**

**When we reached the bottom Antauri looked like he was going to pass out on the spot and Chiro was begging to go again. I laughed and began to drag the sled back uphill, Nova and the other monkeys following close behind. I noticed Chiro wasn't following. "What's up Chiro?" I asked.**

**Chiro looked up from his daze. He shook his head a couple of times and looked at me. "Nothing Otto," he said. "I thought I saw something. Must have been my imagination." Chiro smiled and dashed in front laughing. **

"**Slow down Chiro!" Nova shouted and tried to catch up. The rest of us shrugged and ran to catch up to our friends. This is what Christmas was about. Having a great time with family. Even though Christmas was tomorrow it felt like it today.**

**When we got to the top of the hill Chiro was dangerously close to passing out. Nova was trying to calm him down but it didn't work. Gibson finally got Chiro to catch his breath and we prepared to sled again. Antauri said he'd follow us from the sky and we agreed. None of us wanted to carry Antauri up the hill.**

**We went down the hill about eight times without any problems. But the ninth was our downfall. We started out fine. It was just like any other time. But when we got to where Antauri couldn't see us thing went downhill. Literally. **

**The sled started to turn sideways. Nova and Chiro tried to correct the sled but it was to late. We hit a huge bump that sent Chiro flying off the sled and then rammed into a tree.**

**When I finally came back online Antauri was shouting for us. I yelled out in pain when I tried to stand. I looked at my foot and saw that it was broken. I grabbed a nearby stick and hobbled over to Nova. Her tail was bent at a odd angle but see was fine.**

**I activated her and she yelled. "Chiro!" she screamed. "Where's Chiro?"**

"**Your going to have to find him," I said. "My foot's broken and I don't know where anyone else is,"**

"**Where… right… here," I heard a voice gasped. Nova helped me turn around and we saw Gibson with a broken arm and Sprx's hand was broken. **

"**Nova," Sprx said. "We have to find Antauri. We couldn't get the kid out of here if we tried. Gibson and Otto try to make a couple of casts. We're going to need all the monkey power we can get,"**

"**There you are!" we heard a voice shout. It was Antauri. In his arm was Chiro, his right leg bent at an odd angle. He looked like he was asleep.**

"**Antauri," Gibson said. "You're going to have to make the casts and pain medications. I can't do it. Not with a broken arm."**

**Antauri nodded his head and we got out of there. Nova would come back later for the sled. Chiro moaned and I had tears in my eyes. This **_**hurt!**_** I never thought I would have broken my foot sledding.**

**When we got back Antauri put Chiro down and popped Nova's tail back into place. She yelped and ran over to help the rest of us.**

**Antauri did a x-ray of my foot while Nova helped Gibson take a x-ray of his arm. Sprx just sat on the bed with Chiro since his hand was broken.**

**When I had my cast on my foot and got a crutch I helped Sprx over to Nova while Antauri and Gibson looked at Chiro's leg. Nova told me that Gibson had broken his arm right before the elbow and that Sprx would be fine once he had the cast on for a week or so.**

**But Chiro and me were different. We wouldn't be in action for a month or two. Gibson definitely wasn't going to let me walk on my own for a while and Chiro would probably be in crutches till March. Such a beautiful day turned bad.**

**When Chiro had woken up and practiced with his crutch for a little while we went to bed. Tomorrow was Christmas, a day of joy.**

_**The next day…**_

**I heard a scream of pain followed by Otto's are you alright. I could tell Chiro had fallen out of bed and rushed out the door. It was the least I could do. I was the only team member not on the sled. I should do all I can.**

**When I got to Chiro's room I couldn't believe what I saw. "Antauri," Chiro said.**

**Mandarin had Chiro pinned to the ground, Chiro's crutches nothing but pieces of twisted metal. I activated my claws and scratched Mandarin's face. He howled with pain and rolled off of Chiro. I picked him up by the scruff and threw him out.**

**Realizing Chiro's crutches were repairable I bent them back into place and helped Chiro up. Only five-years-old and being beat up. I felt so bad.**

"**Thanks Tauri," Chiro said.**

"**No problem Chi," I said. We walked downstairs and Chiro gasped. In every team member's chair was five presents. Chiro squealed with delight and the others joined us in the gift opening.**

**Nova got a pair of boxing gloves, a book on marshal arts, a crystal rose, a teddy bear, and a pair of slippers. She thanked us all in turn.**

**Gibson got a map of stars, two books, one on astronomy and one on medicine, a homemade lamp, and a pair of socks. He smiled at us.**

**Sprx got a model plane, a book on Mobious Quint, a set of polishing rags, a poster that said **_**Flying Sky High**_**, and a magazine with planes in them. He shouted with joy at the gifts.**

**Otto got a fix-it-yourself kit, a homemade alarm system, a book on mechanics, a new tool box, and a little baby apple tree. He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.**

**Chiro got a picture book of the Sunriders, a new stuffed monkey that oddly represented Sprx, a train set, obviously carved for hours on end, a little quilt, and a photo album with camera. He hobbled over to each of us and gave us a hug.**

**I got a bonsai tree, a new meditation mat, a radio, a book on plants, and a fully made scrapbook. It was full of pictures from the first day we met Chiro. I chuckled. **

**The rest of the day was uneventful. I looked at my scrapbook all day and soon declared this the best Christmas ever, even though we weren't fit for anything.**


	13. Chapter 12: The School Massacre

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Twelve!**

**Chiro: I'm going back to school!**

**Gibson: (Puts on a proud face.) He was able to skip a grade with Soren and Alina.**

**Me: Congrats…**

**Daniel: They'll be fine!**

**Me: I'm not worried about them. Warning: Oc death!**

**Chapter Twelve: The School Massacre**

It seemed perfectly normal for us. I was walking down the street with my friends, Daniel, Soren, and Alina. The monkeys were having a battle practice. I heard Daniel moan. "I don't want to go to school!" he shouted. (Daniel's a third grader now. The others are first grade.)

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Test today," Daniel moaned. "So going to fail it,"

"Poor Daniel," Alina said.

"Good luck bud," Soren said.

"Try your best," I said. "If you fail, well, at least you still have us,"

Daniel smiled. "Thanks guys," he said. "You know exactly how to cheer a guy up,"

"That's our job!" Alina shouted.

We arrived at the school momentarily. Soren groaned. Outside the school doors stood the school bullies, B.T. and Glenny. "I'm so dead," Soren whispered.

"We're all dead," I whispered back. "Unless we can sneak in," Just then a group of kids went by. We joined them and entered the school with out a problem. We hurried to our assigned classes and waited for the teacher to start the class.

I was, for some odd reason, in the first grade classroom that shared the room with a third grade classroom. Daniel was in the third grade class. "Good morning class," Ms. Lundburg, our first grade teacher, said.

"Good morning Ms. Lundburg," the first graders chirped.

"Today is a free day," Ms. Lundburg said. "Mrs. Burn, the third grade teacher, is out sick today so today we're going to have some fun with the third graders. I want you to play nice, okay?"

"Okay!" we shouted and grabbed the play stuff. Daniel came over to my desk and we played a game of war.

We played for hours. Occasionally we stopped, once we fought with B.T. and Glenny but it was a minor event to what happened next.

Gunfire rang out in the school hallways. The other kids and me screamed. We all screamed. Except for Ms. Lundburg and Daniel. They didn't scream.

Daniel left my side and went to calm down his fellow third graders. Ms. Lundburg went and calm my class down. "Quiet!" she yelled. We became silent. "Now, Lou and Kyle, go put a few desks in front of the doors!"

The third-grade boys hopped into action. "Now!" Ms. Lundburg shouted again. "Daniel lead the first grade to the library! That goes for third grade girls and Willy too! Ben, Matt, Billy, Jason, Arnav, and Akash get the windows exits ready! Jeevan, Kanan, Abheek, and Aleem help Daniel with the first graders! Move, move, move!"

We went into action. Daniel, Jeevan, Kanan, Abheek, and Aleem led the first grade and some of the third grade to the library while the other prepared to blockade and escape through the windows.

When we entered I activated my communicator. "Monkey team!" I shouted.

"Chiro!" I heard Nova and Antauri shout. "What's wrong?"

"There's…" I never finished the sentence. Gunfire rang out again and we all screamed. "Help!" I yelled.

Daniel and the others helped us hide and then hide themselves. Two first graders came bursting in. They were Soren and Alina. I whistled and they came running over. "What's the sitch?" I asked. (Sitch is another word for situation)

"Two males." Soren said. "One teenage, one about seventy. Both have guns. One of the guns is a semi-automatic rifle," I flinched.

"Both men have pipe bombs," Alina said. "They're throwing them all over the place! They already killed Mrs. Ole, two second-graders, Noko, and Olsen! Poor guys…" I could see Alina's tears and brushed them away.

There was silence for a few moments. Jeevan was able to get a few first graders out before we heard footsteps. He ran back to his hiding spot and waited. We saw something fly into the room and we took cover.

There was an explosion and we screamed again. When it was over we were cut all over and Kanan had a broken arm. Some of the kids were killed in the explosion. Soren, Alina, and I bawled our eyes out. "Calm down you guys," we heard Daniel whisper. "They're gone and we can mourn later. But we're still _alive!_ We have to survive to prove to those men that, sure, they had killed a few of us but we're not backing down! Right?"

"Right!" we yelled. Then there was another explosion. All I saw was Daniel shielding us and the floor giving away. The world was lost to darkness.

_Few hours later…_

I could hear the men. I could hear the sirens. But I couldn't move. I opened my eyes. I was covered in the rubble of the school library. I heard someone call for me. "Help!" I screamed.

I heard rubble moving and then a blinding light. I shut my eyes and then opened them again. I saw a firefighter looking at me. "I found a survivor!" he yelled and picked me up out of the wreck.

I looked around. The school was in ruins. Children and teachers were in ambulances. Firemen, police officers, and people from all around the city were digging through the rubble. I saw a flash of green. "Otto," I said hoarsely.

The fireman heard me and yelled, "Get the black monkey over here!" He carried me to a waiting ambulance. I heard paws collide with metal and I looked. Antauri was standing right beside me. I was now in the ambulance bed

"Tauri…" I said softly.

"Hush Chiro," Antauri said. "Your alright now,"

My eyes widened as I remembered what had happened. "Tauri…" I gasped. "Where's… Alina and… Soren… and Daniel? Are… they… okay?"

"Alina and Soren are fine," Antauri said. He looked away from me.

I was confused. What about Daniel? What had happened to him. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks as a medical assistant put a breathing mask on me and started to monitor my heart. "Daniel's… dead?" I asked.

Antauri gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry Chiro," he muttered. I fainted, not being capable of handling the shock of the pain, the shock of the massacre, and the shock of the death of Daniel at the same time.


	14. Chapter 13: Hospital Visit

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Thirteen!**

**Sprx: Chiro's gotta be okay!**

**Nova: My poor baby…**

**Otto: He's my little brother.**

**Gibson: This is going to scar him for life.**

**Antauri: My poor little boy…**

**Me: I know. Last time Chiro fainted and Daniel died. But don't be sad. Daniel dances in heaven and watches over his three little friends.**

**Alina: Aunna does not own SRMTHFG.**

**Soren: But she does own Alina and me.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Hospital Visit**

I knew Chiro had been found. Officer Williamson had told me. But a little boy was still trapped under the rubble. I could hear him. Otto was helping me move the debris.

I had tears in my eyes. One hour before I knew what happened to Chiro, Soren and Alina had been found. In their hands was a dead Daniel. Daniel was Chiro's best friend. Sure he had Alina and Soren but no one could replace Daniel in Chiro's eyes.

I lifted a piece of a ceiling support and saw the face of the boy I had been looking for. I frantically dug until I could lift the boy out. Otto saw and helped me hold him. I searched for a pulse and found a faint one on his arm. "Survivor!" I yelled and took him from Otto. I quickly explained that I would be in the hospital with the boy until he was identified, then visit Chiro, and return to the site to help.

"Not needed Nova," Officer Amy Halson said.

"Why!" I shouted.

"That was the last missing person in the count," Amy explained. "Everybody at the building, including the bombers, have been found. You can stay with him and then go to Chiro. I'm sure he wants his 'mom' to be there," Amy winked at me and walked away. I smiled. She always knew what was up, even the fact that I was practically Chiro's mother.

I hopped into the ambulance. The boy began to wake. "Where am I?" the boy asked.

"You're in an ambulance," I said. "We're going to take you to the hospital. Can you answer a couple questions?"

"Yes," the boy muttered.

"Good," I said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jay Talon Flyer," the boy said.

"What are your parents names?" I asked.

"I don't know my dad," Jay said. "But my mom is Isi Anna Flyer,"

"Isi's kid huh," the paramedic said. "She's at the hospital right now. She's probably helping other survivors. I'll give her a call,"

The paramedic made the call and I calmed the boy by running my fingers through is hair. It helped him calm down considerably.

When we arrived at the hospital a women hopped in and looked at Jay. She burst out crying. "My poor baby!" she yelled.

"You have to thank her," Jay said, pointing at me. "She saved me,"

Isi looked at me and gave me a bear hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I said. She and the paramedic wheeled Jay out and I went with them. I went to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me," I said. "Could you tell me where Chiro's room is?"

"Last name of patient," the receptionist said.

"Hyperforce," I said.

"Room 28," the receptionist said. "Third floor,"

"Thank you," I said. I ran to the elevator. I had to see if my baby was alright.

When the elevator got to the third floor I ran to Room 28. A sign read 'Trauma Victim's Unit'. It fit our case perfectly. When I got to the room I gasped.

Chiro laid in a bed. He was hooked to a heart monitor and a respiratory machine. A breathing mask was over his mouth and nose and many IV's were strapped to his bare skin. Antauri was holding his hand.

I walked in and sat next to Antauri. We were, as they say, 'the parents'. We worried for him. Antauri explained that Chiro knew about Daniel. I cried and Antauri held me close. Chiro was in, or what seemed like, a coma and Daniel was dead. They were only elementary kids! What had they done to deserve this punishment?

I saw a flash of blue and gasped. Chiro was okay. "Chiro!" Antauri yelled.

"It's okay Tauri," Chiro said. "I'm not going to die. Daniel told me. He's in a better place now. He looks happy and sad at the same time. How did he die Tauri? Please tell me,"

Antauri sighed. "I don't know much myself Chi," he said. "I think his spine broke. I'll tell you if I learn anything else,"

"Thanks Tauri," Chiro said. He looked around and saw me. "Nova?" he asked,

"I'm right here Chiro," I said. "Just relax. We'll be right here for you. We love you so much,"

"I love you to," Chiro said. His eyes closed and he fell asleep. Antauri and I left the room and went to the Super Robot.


	15. Chapter 14: Coming Home

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Fourteen!**

**Nova: So happy!**

**Antauri: (smirks.) Who isn't happy in the team today?**

**Gibson: I'm sure the readers can guess what's going on today.**

**Me: Yeah. I sorta gave them a hint in The Monkey Team Castaways…**

**Sprx: (Gives me a evil look and takes out his magnets. I run away.) Get back here you little shrimp!**

**Me: (Faces Sprx.) Who you calling a shrimp, Pinky?**

**Sprx: I'M RED, NOT PINK!**

**Antauri: (Steps in between us.) Stop this non-sense!**

**Gibson: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Otto: Read and Review! (Sprx and I get past Antauri and start throwing punches.) Hey! Stop that! (Rest of the monkey team gang up on us.)**

**Me: HELP!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Coming Home**

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Two minutes Nova," Gibson said with a sigh. "Now could you please stop squirming in your seat?"

"I'll try," I said. _Two minutes, _I thought to myself. _Two minutes and we'll at the hospital. Two minutes and my baby will be in my arms. Two minutes. Two minutes and our family will be whole again,_

"We're here!" Gibson shouted. I hoped out the car we had bought earlier in the week and ran for the hospital, Antauri, Sprx, and Otto hot on my tail while Gibson laughed behind us.

The last time we saw Chiro was at Daniel's funeral. He was in a leg cast, an arm cast, and his head was bandaged. Doctor Wilder stood by his side, being a crutch and something for emotional support too.

We had talked to Chiro and Doctor Wilder for a while and Doctor Wilder had told us Chiro would be coming home in a week. We had been so excited. The only person more excited then me was Antauri.

When we came into the waiting room the receptionist gave us a evil look. I ignored it and looked for the doctor and my baby. I didn't see them. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Where are who?" the receptionist asked.

"Doctor Wilder and Chiro Hyperforce," Antauri said. "The doctor said he would be able to go home today,"

"One moment," the receptionist said. She pushed a button on the intercom. "Doctor Wilder please report to the waiting room. The Hyperforces are here for Chiro Hyperforce,"

"I'll be there momentarily," Doctor Wilder said.

He came into the waiting room a moment later, a shivering bundle in his arms. I looked at the bundle and saw Chiro's little face. I let out a surprised shriek at the same time as Otto. "Kid!" Sprx shouted.

"What happened?" Antauri asked.

"He's okay Antauri," Doctor Wilder said. "He's just been having an on-and-off fever. He should be fine in a couple of days under Gibson's excellent care," Doctor Wilder gave Gibson a little look of approval and recognition and Gibson blushed. "Just make sure he doesn't get up very often," Doctor Wilder said. "I should tell you about Chiro's problem too…"

"What problem?" I asked.

"Chiro refuses to eat," Doctor Wilder said. "At first I thought it was a cause of depression. But I noticed that, two days after the funeral, when Chiro ate he would gag. I did a x-ray and saw that something was stuck inside his throat. I can't get it out. This is where Gibson becomes more handy then normal. I can't get to it because my hand is to big to fit in Chiro's mouth. But your monkey hands are small enough to fit. I think Gibson can get it out without having to do some sort of surgery. You up to it Gibson?"

We all looked at Gibson. He looked shocked and amazed at the same time. "Of course I'm up to it.!" Gibson shouted. "Getting a foreign object out of the throat will be difficult to maneuver but I know I can do it!"

"That's the way Gibson!" Sprx shouted.

"Way to go Gib!" Otto shouted. "You be careful," Antauri warned, showing his claws a little.

I hugged Gibson. "Do your best," I whispered. "And try not to hurt him please. He's in enough pain as it is,"

"I'll try," Gibson said. I let go of him and Doctor Wilder, Chiro, and Gibson went to the emergency room to get the object out of Chiro's throat. The rest of us took a seat in the waiting room, much to the receptionist's displeasure.

After two hours of sitting, yelling at Sprx to knock it off, and pacing with Antauri, Gibson emerged from the double doors. In his arms, to my pleasure, was Chiro. Doctor Wilder walked behind them. "The Kid's okay!" Sprx shouted.

"Correct Sprx," Gibson said. He looked ready to pass out. Antauri walked up to Gibson and took Chiro incase Gibson did pass out.

"I don't think either you or Chiro will be eating for a little while," Doctor Wilder said, looking at Gibson. Gibson gave him a small smile and joined us.

"Let's go home," Gibson said. _Few hours later…_

"Your it!" Chiro yelled at Sprx.

"I'm going to get you!" Sprx yelled back. Chiro let out a little scream of joy and fear and ran away from the red monkey chasing him. Antauri soon joined the game and they had fun trying to catch the fastest monkey on the team.

I sighed and smiled. Chiro seemed as active as ever. But the fact that he had been shivering earlier had me on full alert. Chiro could easily collapse from exhaustion. I worried about him. "Nova," Gibson said.

"What's up Gibson?" I asked.

"Do you want to know what was in his throat?" Gibson asked.

"Sure," I said, expecting it to be no big deal.

"It was a bottle of ethyl," Gibson said. "It's used in gasoline. Someone put it in his throat and expected the bottle to crack and release the ethyl. It's extremely deadly. Doctor Wilder was shocked. We think someone broke into the hospital and tried to kill Chiro,"

I gasped. Someone had tried to kill Chiro. I swear my heart broke.

Outside, unknown to us, sat a women in a tree. Tears were in her eyes. "My poor Chiro," she whispered. "My poor baby boy…"


	16. Chapter 15: Chi and Otto Big Bro and L'B

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Fifteen!**

**Antauri: Are you sure that it was ethyl?**

**Gibson: Yes Antauri.**

**Nova: (Muttering to self.) It could have been Mandarin. Or the bombers. Maybe it's a sneak attack from Skeleton King…**

**Sprx: (Whispers to the rest of us.) Don't interrupt her train of thought. She could be right. (Nova smiles and continues to thinks.**

**Me: Well this is going to be a NON-VIOLENT chapter. Just some fun with the team… I hope.**

**Otto: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Gibson: Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Otto and Chiro, Big and Little Brother**

I stood at Gibson's door and sighed. I hope I wasn't doing this for nothing. Antauri had already gave me permission but I needed to make sure Chiro could handle it. He was still recovering…

I sighed and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard Gibson shout.

I walked into the room. Gibson was mixing some chemicals. I knew I would walk in on something important! "Hey Gibson," I said.

Gibson sighed. "What is it Otto?" he asked.

"Is it all right if I take Chi to the park?" I asked. "Antauri said I could if I kept a close eye on him. I just need to make sure he's not sick or anything before I go. I don't want to make any illness worse ya know," I gave Gibson the biggest puppy eyes look I could and Gibson smiled.

"Of course Otto," Gibson said. "Chiro needs to get some fresh air any way. He hasn't been outside since he was… _found,_"

I nodded and left Gibson's room. I focused on remembering Antauri's rules. Chiro is only six, even though he was turning seven in a couple of months. He was still young and needed rules and boundaries. And he normally obeyed them except when he was extremely cranky.

I entered Chiro's room to see him playing with Mister Snuggles, the little teddy bear we had found him with on the night we found him. Chiro looked up at me and said, "Hi Otto!" Then he looked at Mister Snuggles and made him wave a paw. "Say hi Mister Snuggles,"

"Do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Go where?" Chiro asked.

"Outside," I said. "Hang out, maybe get some ice cream later,"

"Count me in!" Chiro yelled and put Mister Snuggles on his bed. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the room trying to get his feet into his shoes.

I laughed and forced Chiro to sit down. I helped him throw on his shoes and we ran for the elevators. It was a mad dash for freedom.

When we got outside I tackled Chiro and tickled him a little. He laughed. I smiled. That was one of the reasons I wanted to go outside. To make Chiro laugh like nothing happened.

I hopped off of him and we raced to the park. We went to the little jungle gym and we pretended we were astronauts fighting fleet of hostile aliens. Then we ate lunch and swung on the swing set. When we were done Chiro asked, "What now Otto?"

"Let's go to the river," I suggested. "We can be explorers searching the wild for treasure!"

"Okay!" Chiro shouted. We ran to the Wild River, to the log that connect Shuggazoom City with the forest. "I'll go first!" Chiro shouted and crawled up onto the log. He steadied himself and I couldn't help but feel scared. What if he fell?

Chiro got across the log and I quickly followed. By the end of the day I had found some old metal and a old rock. Chiro had found a yellow shell for Nova, a black feather for Antauri, a rock with a weird imprint for Gibson and a red rock polished smooth for Sprx. He had also found a bracelet in the water for himself. He picked some flowers and he went and got some ice cream.

After a couple of brain freezes and a long game of tag Chiro yawned. I saw the sun going down. I picked him up and went back to the robot. "Thanks big brother," Chiro said.

"Uh?" I asked.

"I said thanks big brother," Chiro repeated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Sprx are my big brothers," Chiro said. "Gibson's my uncle, Nova's my mom, and Antauri is my daddy. You're my big brother. You always make me feel better. So thanks big brother,"

"No problem little bro," I said. Chiro gave a cute little yawn and fell asleep in my arms. I looked at him lovingly. This is what the others felt when they were alone with Chiro. Now we just had to get Gibson with Chiro outside.

I walked into the robot and earned a couple of smiles from the others. Antauri took Chiro and took him to his room. I explained to Nova that he had already eaten and gave her the shell from Chiro. He had begged me to give it to her. He would give everything else to the others in the morning. "He called me big brother," I said.

"Uh?" Nova asked.

"Chiro called me big brother," I said, smiling. Nova gave me a hug.

"Get to bed Otto," Nova said. "You're going to need some sleep for your new 'big brother' responsibilities. Trust me. Chiro can wipe a monkey down in no time now and days,"

"Thanks Nova," I said. "Good night,"

"Good night," Nova said. "Good luck," I smiled and went up the elevator. This is what life was all about. Having time spent with your friends and family everyday.


	17. Chapter 16: SK and the SM

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Sixteen!**

**Sprx: What's going to happen this time?**

**Me: Something I've been putting off for a few chapters…**

**Antauri: Please don't saw it's… **_**him!**_

**Me: I'm sorry Antauri. I have to bring him in. Or I'm, like, skipping the main reason you were created…**

**Gibson: Don't worry Antauri. We'll destroy him for good this time!**

**Otto: Yeah, what Gibson said!**

**Nova: We'll pummel him to a pulp!**

**Sprx: He has no chance against us!**

**Antauri: I hope you're right…**

**Me: It's okay Antauri.**

**Gibson: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Nova: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Skeleton King and the Silver Monkey**

It seemed like another normal day. Sprx and Gibson were bickering, Antauri was meditating, Nova was practicing, Otto was building something, and I was working on some homework. "S-P-A-R-K," I muttered. "Spark!" I quickly wrote down the word and the alarm went off. I quickly put my homework down and ran to the command center.

When I arrived my family were looking at the screen. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Formless," Gibson said.

"What's Formless?" I asked.

Antauri sighed. "Formless are things that are made of goo," Antauri said. "They are mindless beings and only obey there master,"

"Who's their master?" I asked.

Sprx slapped his forehead. "We forget to tell the Kid about old bone bags!" Sprx shouted.

"Old Bone Bags?" I asked.

Nova lowered herself so she was looking me straight in the eyes. "That's what Sprx calls him sweetie," Nova said. "His really name is Skeleton King. He's evil and wants to control Shuggazoom,"

"No way!" I shouted.

"And he's a living skeleton!" Otto shouted.

"Let's go!" I shouted and turned into my hyper form. I was dressed in white and orange, with an orange cap and a orange scarf. (Basically looks he does now, just make him younger with a orange baseball cap on.)

We raced out the robot to protect the citizens of Shuggazoom. They were running and screaming. I noticed a woman had climbed a tree. I gasped.

_Flash back…_

_The world was black and gray. Two voices made loud noises out my crib. I cried and screamed. A woman ran into the room and picked me up. "Hush Chiro," she whispered. "You'll be with your new family soon enough,"_

I snapped back into reality. Nova was looking at me worriedly. "I'm fine," I said. "Let's beat those Formless before they hurt someone!" Nova nodded at me and we left.

The center of town was chaos. Citizens were every where, each one being chased by a black and white monster. I couldn't believe my eyes. This couldn't be right. "Criss Cross Doom Thrower!" Otto shouted. Three Formless disappeared.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri yelled. Five Formless fell.

"Laser Lash!" Gibson yelled. Three Formless fell.

"Magno-blazer!" Sprx shouted. Four Formless were reduced to nothing.

"Flame Fist Fury!" Nova yelled. Four more Formless fell.

I was about to attack when I felt something sharp against my neck. I lifted my hand up and shouted, "Monkey Fu!" I felt something gooey on my back and saw I had destroyed a Formless. I cheered and then screamed.

I was grabbed around the neck and lifted off the ground. My captor looked like a TV. but I knew it was a monster. I gasped when I looked at the screen.

It was a skeleton. His eyes were red and he wore a purple cape. He had on what seemed to be a purple or black jumpsuit and a belt with the initials SK on it. "Skeleton King," I whispered.

"So they have told you about me," the skeleton hissed.

"Leave him alone!" Nova shouted.

"Why should I Dearest Nova," Skeleton King said. The monster tightened his grip on my neck and I screamed even harder.

"Hang on Chiro!" Otto shouted. "Whirling Destructo Saws!" The saws freed me but also cut my as they whizzed by. The monster was about to finish me when Antauri jumped in the way. The laser hit him straight on and he was gone. Just disappeared into thin air. All that was left was his helmet.

"No!" I heard Nova shout. "Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova blasted TV Monster away and I ran from them. Antauri was gone! I need some time to myself. _Chiro! _I heard a voice shout.

_Antauri?_ I asked.

_Please find me, _Antauri begged. _I'm alive but in another body. I can't activate it. Please save me… _I saw the hole underneath the dumpster where I hid when Antauri or Nova would send me away from a battle. I learned earlier in the week that's where the monkeys had been created. Well, some of their parts any way. And it would led to the lab where they were _truly _created. I crawled into the hole and went down.

I heard the others calling for me but I could turn back. The ladder was broken and the wall was too smooth to climb. I sighed and continued into the dark.

I was scared. What if Mandarin was down here? What if I got lost and I starved to death? I pulled out the flashlight I took with me everywhere and turned it on. The darkness was replaced with light and I let out a sigh of relief.

I walked in that tunnel for hours wondering about Antauri's other body. Would he still be a black monkey with yellowish green eyes? Would he turn red or some other color? I quit pondering and looked above me when I reached the dead end. There was a piece of wood and I pushed it. It came up with no resistance and I gasped when I went through it.

I was in a lab. On a table lay a monkey. A silver monkey with deep blue eyes. _Antauri? _I asked.

_Help me…_ I heard Antauri whisper. I ran up to the lab equipment and pulled a switch that said power. Electricity attacked the silver body but it couldn't charge him.

I ran up to the body and began to cry. Antauri was gone, my hours of wandering useless. I had failed Antauri!

I continued to cry and one of my tears hit the silver monkey's face. The silver monkey then began to glow and I stopped sobbing to watch.

The body was glowing green and white. Little particles surrounded it till there was so many that the silver monkey no longer could be seen. The light grew brighter and I shielded my eyes. I felt a wave of power hit me and I screamed.

The light must have existed for about five minutes. Then it faded away. I looked up. The silver monkey was sitting up now, looking everywhere for something. It's eyes fell upon me. "Chiro!" it shouted.

"Antauri." I mumbled and tried to get up. But legs crumbled beneath me. I heard metal pounding against metal and Antauri's face came into view. He kissed me on the head and lifted me up. I was crying again.

"Thank you," Antauri whispered.

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

"We'll stay the night here," Antauri said. "Then we'll return home," Antauri laid me down on a little cot and put I blanket over my sore body. "Sleep Chiro," Antauri whispered. "I'll be here in the morning,"

I let myself fall asleep. I wasn't scared anymore. Antauri was back and would protect me from the monsters of the lab. And I knew he wasn't going to disappear. He wasn't going to leave me to die. My faith in the world had once again been restored. "Good night Tauri," I muttered.

"Good night Chi," Antauri said.


	18. Chapter 17: Blind

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Seventeen!**

**Antauri: We get to go home!**

**Chiro: Yahoo!**

**Antauri: (Laughs and cuddles Chiro.) We'll hopefully get back with no trouble.**

**Me: (Amine sweat drop.) Um… not so simple Antauri.**

**Antauri: What do you mean?**

**Me: Remember who you were battling before you were… reborn.**

**Antauri: Yes.**

**Me: He sent a second fleet. (I become extremely interested with the spot of burnt carpet on the floor.)**

**Antauri: Aunna…**

**Me: Can we get this over with?**

**Antauri: Yes… (Question marks surround his head.)**

**Me: I do not own SRMTHFG.**

**Antauri and Chiro: Read and Review…**

**Chapter Seventeen: Blind**

Chiro was all better in the morning. We have the power primate to thank for that. If Chiro hadn't had the power primate his injuries would have taken days to heal. The boy was still sleeping in the cot. I frowned. I didn't want to wake him out of his slumber but I had no other choice. I walked up the cot and slightly shook Chiro. "Chiro," I said.

"What?" Chiro asked sleepily.

"It's time to get up," I said. "Don't you want to go home to Nova and the others?"

Chiro's eyes flew open at the mention of our teammates. "Of course!" Chiro shouted. "They're probably worried sick!"

I smiled. I knew Chiro had ran from the others but he was sad and confused. He needed some alone time. Then he had to save me. None of the others knew that I was alive and Chiro was okay. "Then let's go," I said.

Chiro got out of bed on wobbly feet. I smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Chiro asked.

I said nothing as I walked up to him. Chiro looked nervous and I picked him up. He let out a little scream but stopped when I had put him on my back. "Hold on tight!" I warned.

His little hands gripped my shoulders and his little legs clung to my waist. He shivered and I realized I was completely metal now, no fur to keep my little boy from shivering. I was about to grab a blanket when Chiro said, "No. I'll be fine. Just have to warm up a little,"

I smiled and started to run. Chiro let out a little scream of joy that only me smile harder. Maybe I could pull off being a father as a complete robot. Maybe they would still think of me as good old Antauri.

When we reached the streets I stopped and let Chiro off my back. He looked at me and then the road. He began to back up. "Chiro what's…" I began. Then I heard the screams and the motorcycles.

I turned around. The Formless were attacking. I shivered. "Help!" someone yelled.

"We have to help!" Chiro shouted at me. "We can't let them hurt the people!" I gave him a nod of acknowledgement and we leapt into action.

"Claw Disrupter!" I yelled and destroyed ten Formless.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro yelled. He destroyed four Formless and I felt proud. But they kept on coming. "Antauri!" I heard Chiro shout.

"What is it Chiro?" I asked.

"That new move!" Chiro said. "We have to use that new move we've been working on!" Chiro began to glow green and I followed suit.

"Monkey Tornado!" we shouted at the same time. We grabbed each others arms and twirled around and around till we formed a huge tornado. We push the tornado away from us and it destroyed all the Formless.

"I'm dizzy," Chiro moaned. I felt vibrations from the ground but thought they were from the tornado. I stood and tried to reach him but the vibrations got stronger. Chiro went flying from the force of the vibration lifting and destroying the road.

"Chiro!" I shouted and tried to run after him but something had my tail. I turned around and saw TV Monster. I snarled.

"Give up Antauri," Skeleton King's imaged hissed. "Your Chosen One is finished and soon your brothers will be as well. Join us Antauri. We'll rule the cosmoses,"

"Never!" I shouted. "Monkey Mind Scream!" The force of my scream cause TV Monster to let go of my tail and go back into space. I heard the people cheer but I couldn't be happy. Where was Chiro?

I ran down the street where I had last saw him. I ran a yard or two and gasped. Chiro was being crushed by a piece of road. "Chiro!" I shouted.

I ran over and tried to lift the road that was crushing my son. But I couldn't. "Antauri!" I heard a voice shout.

"Nova!" I yelled. "Help me!" Nova came running over with Sprx, Otto, and Gibson by her side. Together we lifted the road and Nova quickly picked Chiro up. When they were a safe distance we dropped the road.

We heard a moan and looked over at our little boy. His eyes fluttered open. "Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"Yes Chiro?" I asked.

"Who turned out the lights?" Chiro asked.

"Very funny Kid," Sprx said.

"I'm serious Sprx!" Chiro yelled, leading to a coughing fit. "It looks like someone tied a black blindfold across my eyes and not even the sun could filter through it!"

"He's not joking Sprx," I said. "The force of the impact must have made him blind,"

"What impact?" Gibson asked. I sighed and recounted what had happened. Gibson gave Chiro a sad look and said, "We're going to take you to the hospital. They'll be able to tell us what's wrong and fix it up. Maybe you'll have to wear contacts or glasses but it'll be better then the dark,"

"Okay," Chiro said. He yawned and his eyes began to droop but he forced them back open.

"Go to sleep Chiro," I said. "It'll be better for you," Chiro tried to give me a smile but gave it to Otto instead. We all smiled as he fell asleep and we left for the hospital. But I couldn't relax. Six words floated in my mind. _What if they can't fix it?_


	19. Chapter 18: Leading the Leader

_Me: Welcome to Chapter Eighteen!_

_Antauri: My poor son…_

_Nova: He'll be alright._

_Otto: If he can't see we'll help him see._

_Sprx: And we'll get him a sight dog._

_Gibson: He'll pull through this Antauri._

_Antauri: I know. But it's my fault he's blind and…_

_Nova: And Chiro doesn't blame you. He knows you wanted to help but you had ton stop TV Monster first. He doesn't blame you for anything Antauri. I think he blames himself. Not just for his blindness but for the stress your under._

_Antauri: It wasn't his fault…_

_Sprx: It was Old Bone Bags fault. Not yours or the Kid's; his fault!_

Me: This is going to be in Gibson P.O.V. Since I haven't let him have the spotlight since Chapter Eight.

Gibson: Thank you Aunna.

Otto: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG!

Sprx: Read and Review.

Chapter Eighteen: Leading the Leader

**I sat in the Command Center patiently. Today was my day to led Chiro, which I AM NOT happy about. I have to design Chiro's glasses and with me watching Chiro I couldn't do that. **

**I sighed. Antauri was supposed to have giving Chiro to me about thirty minutes ago. Was it really that hard to pick out Chiro's outfit.**

**They showed up a minute later, Chiro stumbling behind him. "What's wrong?" I asked.**

"**Chiro had a nightmare last night," Antauri said. "He didn't get a wink of sleep last night. It took me a hour to calm him down. I'm sorry for the hold up,"**

"**It's okay Antauri," I said. "I'm going to take your hand now, okay Chiro?"**

"**Okay," Chiro said. I grabbed his hand and Antauri let go. Antauri gave Chiro a kiss on the check and looked at me. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and left the robot, leaving Chiro and me alone.**

"**What do you want to do?" I asked. Since Chiro was blind we normally had to help him with activities.**

"**I want to sleep," Chiro said. "But I'm afraid the nightmare might come back," I looked at him and embraced him into a hug.**

"**Your safe now," I said. "That nightmare doesn't exist. It will never happen as long as we live,"**

"**That's the point!" Chiro shouted. I drew away from the hug. "In my nightmare all of you guys died and I was all alone and being chased by Mandarin. I couldn't activate the power primate and Mandarin caught me! He hurt me Gibson! He killed me in my dream and, before he killed me, said that he had killed you guys!"**

**Chiro's shouts had become sobs, tears streamed down his face. I held him close and muttered words of comfort and encouragement into his ears. Otto had told me two days ago Chiro looked at me like a uncle and it hurt me to see my 'nephew' like this.**

**We might have been like that for hours or minutes. I didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered was Chiro. I needed to make sure my 'nephew' was alright.**

**The sobs stopped and I looked at Chiro. He had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled and carried him to his room. **

**His room was surprisingly clean for once. I tucked him into his bed and sat in a chair. I knew that he might have another nightmare and will need comfort if that was the scenario. I was beginning to see what the others were seeing. They were seeing their little boy growing up slowly but still being the little boy they loved.**

**Chiro woke up screaming a few hours later. I held him close as he cried into my chest. He eventually stopped. "Feeling better?" I asked.**

"**A little," Chiro said. His stomach growled and I laughed. **

"**Let's get some lunch," I said, nuzzling his nose. Chiro smiled and we went downstairs to find everyone at the table. "I thought you all would be out all day?" I said in a questioning manner.**

"**Gibson," Nova said. "It's six o'clock. Otto's just finishing up dinner. I blushed and helped Chiro into his seat in between Antauri and Nova. I took my normal place next to Otto.**

**Otto came out with some chicken and salad. We all smiled and Otto served us. It was delicious. I even had a little bit of salad which was excellent. Chiro ate a lot that night and that worried Antauri. "Gibson," Antauri said.**

"**Yes Antauri?" I asked,**

"**What happened today?" Antauri asked.**

"**Chiro and I had a little talk," I said,**

"**It felt like hours," Chiro muttered.**

"**Chiro then took a nap," I said, ignoring Chiro's statement. "I guess it was so long that we forgot about lunch. Sorry Antauri,"**

**Antauri looked at Chiro. "Do you feel better with your nap?" Antauri asked.**

"**Yes Antauri," Chiro said. "I'm going to beat your butt in that new video game when my glasses are done Sprx!"**

"**No your not!" Sprx shouted back. It became a heated debate over who would win until Nova punched Sprx in the head. This caused massive laughter from Otto and Chiro. Chiro laughed so hard he started coughing. Then he couldn't stop coughing. I got out of my seat and went to check on him.**

**As I got closer I noticed he was coughing, he was choking. I quickly performed the Heimlich Maneuver and Chiro coughed up a piece of salad and a little bit of chicken. Antauri rubbed his back and took him to bed.**

**I rubbed my temples and went to my lab. I hadn't even started designing Chiro's glasses. But after today I had the perfect idea. The glasses should be finished in two days tops after this.**

**Antauri came in and smiled. "You know how Chiro prays right?" he asked.**

"**Yes I do," I said.**

"**He included you tonight," Antauri said. "He prayed that you get back at Sprx for all the times he called you Brainstrain and that this God he prays to sends a guardian angel to protect you," **

**I smiled even harder. I finished the blue prints to the glasses and went to bed. I did something I thought I'd never do.**

**I prayed long and hard for my teammates. Especially for Chiro, my blind nephew. **


	20. Chapter 19: I Can See Mommy!

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Nineteen!**

**Gibson: Almost finished…**

**Otto: Yeah!**

**Sprx: No sight dog!**

**Nova: We're still getting a dog Sprx.**

**Sprx: Oh man!**

**Antauri: It's okay Sprx. We all know your afraid. We'll just have to teach the dog not to attack us.**

**Sprx: Yeah right!**

**Gibson: Grow up Sprx! That attack was years ago!**

**Sprx: Seems like it was only yesterday…**

**Antauri: You'll be fine.**

**Me: The dog isn't in this Chapter!**

**Sprx: Yeah!**

**Nova: (Sighs.) Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

**Antauri: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Nineteen: I Can See Mommy!**

I sat with Chiro in the Command Center. Chiro was squirming and nervous and I was worried. What if the glasses didn't work? Would Chiro be blind for the rest of his life? Would he have to rely on us forever? Would his blindness lead him into a trap that could end his life?

I shook my head, trying to get the bad thoughts out of my head. Gibson's glasses WOULD work. I just had to keep my trust in him and he wouldn't fail me. He would make the glasses work.

I heard sniffling and I looked at Chiro. He looked back at me with puffy, red eyes. "Chiro," I said softly. "Why are you crying?"

"I scared," Chiro whispered. "What if the glasses don't work? What if I'm blind forever? I'll just be a burden to the team and an easy target for Skeleton King and Mandarin,"

I hugged him tight. "You'll never be a burden," I whispered. "We love you. We would still love you if you were completely disabled. You're our _baby!_ Don't forget that. We'll always love you. You being blind only makes our love stronger,"

"Thanks Nova," Chiro hiccupped. I held him close as Gibson walked in the room.

"What happened?" Gibson asked.

"Chiro's scared," I said. "He nervous about the glasses not working," Gibson gave me a small smile and pulled out a pair of blue glasses with orange strips. I lightly shook Chiro and he looked up.

The moment I told him about the glasses Gibson had in his hand Chiro shrieked with anxiety and happiness. This was it. It was truth time.

Chiro walked up to Gibson with my help and Gibson smiled at him. "Chiro," Gibson said. "If you can't see after I put these on just tell me. We'll do another x-ray and try again,"

"Okay," Chiro whispered.

"It'll be fine Chiro," I whispered in his ear. "They'll work. I know it,"

Chiro smiled at these words and shut his eyes. Gibson slide the glasses on and Chiro opened his eyes. He whispered something inaudible to our ears. "What did you say Chiro?" I asked worriedly.

"I can see Mommy!" Chiro shouted. "I can see you and Gibson and everything else! I'm so happy!"

I embraced him into a hug and we both cried tears of happiness and relief. Gibson joined the hug and we all cried. Chiro pulled away. "I've got to show Antauri, Sprx, and Otto," Chiro said. "They're going to be so happy!"

"Better hurry," I said. "Antauri and Sprx are leaving for patrol in a couple of minutes,"

"Okay!" Chiro shouted. He ran off and I was left hugging Gibson. He was definitely growing up.

**Chiro's P.O.V**

I rushed to the docking room. If Mommy was right Daddy and Sprx would be there prepping for flight. I was determined to catch them before the left.

I entered Docking Bay out of breath. I felt a hand on my back. "Chiro," Antauri said. "Are you alright?"

I looked at him so he could see my glasses. "I'm just fine Daddy," I said, smiling to hold back a giggle. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Sprx!" Antauri shouted. "You have to see this!"

"See what?" I heard Sprx ask. "Is it some part to one of our jets?" He turned the corner and saw my glasses. "Do they work?" he asked.

"No Sprx," I said sarcastically. "They're just to make me look cool,"

"Really?" Sprx asked.

I slapped my forehead. "Of course they work!" I shouted. "When you get back we're going to see who beats who in that video game!"

"You're on Kid!" Sprx shouted. "We got to go Antauri,"

Antauri kissed me on the forehead and left to get into the Brainscrambler. Sprx gave me a wide smile and went to the Fist Rocket. I left the room to find big brother Otto. I had no clue where he was at till I heard him yelp.

I ran to Otto's room to see a hilarious sight. Otto had somehow managed to glue himself to the wall and let out a huge laugh. "This isn't funny Chiro!" Otto yelled. His eyes widened with realization. "You can see me?" he asked.

"Yup!" I said loudly. "You're lucky Sprx just left. He would never let you live this down,"

"You're right," Otto said. "Would you get Gibson? Maybe he can get me down,"

"Be right back!" I yelled. I ran to Gibson's lab where he had begun to mix some weird looking chemicals.

Gibson looked at me worriedly. "Is something wrong Chiro?" he asked.

"Otto glued himself to the wall," I said. Gibson sighed and slapped his forehead as he grabbed a purple chemical.

"Go to your room Chiro," Gibson said. "This might take awhile," I smiled and went to my room. Everything was back to normal.


	21. Chapter 20: Formless Again?

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Twenty!**

**Chiro: I can see again!**

**Antauri: (Hugs Chiro.) We know Chiro. We're happy too. But we must prepare for the Skeleton King.**

**Chiro: I know Daddy. (Give Antauri and kiss on the cheek.)**

**Antauri: (Smiles.) Come on. We must hurry.**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Antauri and Chiro: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Twenty: Formless Again?**

I stuck my tongue out as I scribbled furiously on the paper. Tomorrow was Fathers Day and I didn't want to fail Daddy. He had done so much for me in the past eight years and I wanted this Fathers Day to be better then the last.

I shivered at the memory of last Fathers Day. I had tried to cook dinner with Otto and Otto fell asleep at the stove. Instead of dinner I caught a kitchen towel on fire. I couldn't stop the fire so I got Otto away from the oven and watched the flames grow closer and closer. I screamed as loud as I could.

Antauri had rushed into the fire and saved us. I felt so bad and apologized for the rest of the week. Antauri had tried to explain to me that the fire wasn't my fault, that it was a honest mistake on Otto's part, but I wouldn't listen. We had almost died that night and it was all my fault.

This year was going to be different. I was making Daddy a card this year and Otto was helping me make a metal sculpture for him.

The alarm blared and I screamed. I had no idea what was happening so I went into Hyperform and ran into Command Center.

The monkeys were standing there waiting. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Formless," Gibson said. Antauri growled and so did Nova. Mommy and Daddy weren't liking this information. Not at all.

"Monkeys Mobilize!" I shouted. They nodded and we ran to save our home.

We spilt up when we saw that there were six small groups of Formless. I gulped as I ran to the park. Was I really ready to take on Formless by myself?

I heard a scream and snapped out of my ponderings. There were about ten Formless surrounding a little boy I knew as Oskar.

"Monkey Fu!" I shouted and blasted away five Formless. The remaining five turned their attention to me and began to close in on me. I stood my ground.

"Lightning Kick!" I shouted and destroyed Two Formless. Four more took their place. I gasped and got my 'determined' face on. "Thunder Punch!" I shouted. Three Formless disappeared to be replaced with six more.

I was officially scared. There were ten Formless again and they just reappeared each time I destroyed them! Worse they doubled!

A Formless scratched my shoulder and I screamed. "Monkey Fu!" I shouted again. Three disappeared and didn't return.

I shouted with joy. I destroyed the rest of them with Monkey Fu and then collapsed to the ground. I forgot how much energy a simple Monkey Fu needed. Then was frightened by the fact I couldn't move and the Monkey Team was nowhere to be found.

I looked up and screamed. TV Monster towered above me, a cage in his claws. He reached down to pick me up and I screamed even harder.

Feeling returned to my legs and I kicked TV Monster as hard as I could. I wouldn't be taken prisoner that easily!

TV Monster began to stand and I ran for my life. I couldn't beat him by myself. I could barely beat the Formless, how could I defeat a evil thing like that?

I hid under a dumpster and activated my communicator. "Help!" I shouted.

"Chiro!" Nova replied. "What's wrong?"

"Boy," I heard Skelton King say. "I know you're near. You cannot hide forever. When I find you I'll make sure your death is swift and painless,"

"I'm on my way," Nova whispered. She hung up and I tried to stay hidden. No such luck.

TV Monster lifted the dumpster and I looked Skeleton King straight into the eyes. Skeleton King laughed and I screamed. I jumped up and ran. TV Monster jumped into my path. I tried to turn around and only faced Formless.

"Relax boy," Skeleton King sneered. "It'll be quick and painless just like I promised," TV Monster activated a ray gun and I prepared to die, tears stinging my eyes. I would never give Antauri my Fathers Day present. I would never fly with Sprx again. I would never snuggle with Nova as she read me a story. I would never play video games with Otto again. I would never help Gibson with his science experiments. Never again would I be a child. I would just be a pile of burned human.

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Claw Disrupter!"

TV Monster fell and the Formless disappeared. Nova and Antauri took their place. I shouted and jumped for joy. I turned to run to Nova when I felt a sharp object on my neck. I looked up and saw Mandarin. He had his sword back and I screamed as I felt blood starting to drip down my neck.

"Leave him alone!" Nova shouted.

"Why should I?" Mandarin said as he pushed the sword deeper into my neck, causing an even heavier stream of blood. "He'll be in a much better place,"

I felt something wrap around my ankle and looked down the best I could. Antauri had phased through the ground and was going to phase _me_ with him!

I saw myself slip out of Mandarin's arms and wrap up in Antauri's. He went into Nova's direction and phased through the ground again. We were right next to Nova, Mandarin giving us a confused and scared look.

"Knuckle Duster!" Nova shouted. Mandarin went flying into outer space.

My vision began to swarm with colors and I groaned. Antauri held me tighter and I passed out.

I groaned as I woke up. I was no longer in the streets. I was in Med. Bay with Gibson hovering over me like a mother hawk protecting her young.

"Gibson," I muttered.

"Hush Chiro," Gibson muttered. "You lost a lot of blood out there and you need to rest,"

"Antauri's card," I whispered. "It's on my bed. Could you get it for me?"

Gibson smiled and left the room. Antauri walked in a moment later. I smiled at him and he held my hand. I was so glad to have a father like him.

Gibson walked in with the card. I smiled even harder and handed it to Antauri. "Happy Fathers Day Daddy," I said.

Antauri smiled and opened the card. Inside was a picture of Antauri and me meditating. Antauri hugged me and I hugged him back. "Thank you Chiro," Antauri whispered.

"No problem Dad," I muttered. I yawned and Antauri covered me in blankets. Gibson just stood there and waited for Antauri to finish.

"Good night Chiro," Antauri said.

"Good night Daddy," I whispered back. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep with Antauri holding my hand.


	22. Chapter 21: Guilt

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Twenty-One!**

**Sprx: Are we almost finished?**

**Me: I really don't know!**

**Sprx: Are you serious?**

**Me: Really am.**

**Sprx: Wow.**

**Me: This is going to be another Sprx/Chiro moment.**

**Sprx: Sweet!**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Sprx: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Guilt**

The Kid and me were back to back, looking the Formless straight in the eye. "How many do you think there are?" I asked.

"I guess fifty," Chiro said.

"I was thinking one-hundred," I said.

"You wanna try the new move out?" Chiro asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," I said, a evil smile coming across my face. The kid glowed a neon green and I grabbed his hands. I twirled him and we shouted, "Monkey Frisbee!"

I let go of Chiro's hands and watched him plow through the Formless like nothing. I activated my magnets and chased after him. "Sprx!" Chiro shouted.

"I'm coming Kid!" I shouted back. I saw a big explosion of green and emitted a scream of terror. The Kid might be hurt or worse!

I plowed through the Formless and ran to the Kid's side. Formless goop surrounded him and he had a scratch on his chest. It broke my heart to see him hurt. We should be protecting him along with the rest of the city.

But my angry and hatred at Skeleton King and his Formless army grew. How _dare_ he hurt the Kid! He would pay big time!

Chiro stood up and began to fight again. I fought close to him so if he was in danger I could get him out of there. I got a slash across the face and Chiro was sent flying backwards, his glasses flying off into another direction.

I gasped and quickly grabbed the Kid's glasses. He couldn't see without them. I knew he couldn't. I turned around the face the Kid and nearly had a heart attack. The Formless were closing in for the kill.

I screeched and attacked the Formless without a moments hesitation. They fell at my feet and I gave Chiro back his glasses. "Let's beat some Formless butt!" I shouted.

Chiro laughed. "I think you already did!" he shouted back.

I looked around to see no more Formless. My anger had gotten the best of me. I shivered at the thought that I might have hit the Kid in my blind fury. "Sorry Kid," I said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Chiro said. "You were just doing your job. A job you've been doing much longer then me. How long have a been fighting Formless now? Little less then a year? You've been fighting Formless before I was even born Sprx! You're the best!"

"Even better then Nova?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm not going to answer that," Chiro said quickly. I laughed and helped the Kid to his feet.

"And you're trained to fight Mandarin," I said. "You've been doing that since you learned to walk!"

Chiro laughed and we walked home where Gibson was probably waiting for us to return. Antauri and Nova were probably pacing and Otto was most likely looking out the window for his two buddies he could play video games with. "Hey Kid?" I asked.

"What Sprx?" Chiro asked.

"How 'bout next time we bring Otto," I said. "Three times the fun,"

Chiro smiled. "Sure," he said. I smiled and Chiro laughed. I just couldn't stop smiling. No matter how much guilt I felt Chiro never would let me keep it. He would laugh or smile that goofy grin and all my guilt would disappear.

Yeah, the Kid can do that do ya.


	23. Chapter 22: Waiting

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Twenty Two!**

**Chiro: Are you almost finished?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Sprx: Come on Kid. We're going to be late.**

**Chiro: Coming Sprx. Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Me: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Waiting**

I struggled to free myself from the bonds Skeleton King had put me in but with no success. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the park by myself. Now I was captured and probably put the team in danger.

Skeleton King came in and I struggled harder. I wanted to be free and run from the Skeleton King. I wanted out of the Citadel of Bone. I wanted to be in my family's arms. I wanted a lot of things but I wouldn't be freed that easily.

"Why struggle boy?" Skeleton King asked. His bone finger lifted my face to his. "You could be king," he hissed. "Those humans in Shuggazoom couldn't care any less about you. And those monkeys you consider _family _wouldn't care if you died under my hand,"

"No!" I shouted. All of my memories came rushing back. When I had gotten pneumonia Gibson made sure I was clean and Sprx had took me to the hospital. When I had nearly died in the fans Antauri saved me. When Mandarin had me hostage Nova beat the crap out of him. Whenever I was sad Otto made me laugh by telling me a story or a really funny joke. They cared for me more then the universe.

"They don't care," he hissed. "They are not coming for you. I'm giving you a chance at life,"

"No!" I shouted. "You're lying to me! The people of Shuggazoom do care about me! When the Monkey Team had to go into space when I was a baby the people always volunteered to watch me! The Monkey Team cares about me more then you do you ugly bag of bones!"

"You got that right!" we heard someone shouted. I looked over and saw the Monkey Team. Sprx had spoken. Skeleton King punched me in the jaw and Sprx jumped up. "No one hurts my brother!" he shouted. "Gyro Roll!"

Sprx hit Skeleton King dead on and Antauri jumped up to my side. He took on look at the gooey chains that held me prisoner, growled, and cut them away. I shouted with joy and hugged Antauri. He hugged me back and stood protectively in front of me.

"Razor Chariot!" Otto yelled. He attacked Skeleton King but got hit straight in the head with a powerful blast of dark energy. All of the others attacked but Skeleton King knocked them down like flies.

I felt all the anger I had been bottling up for years threatening to break lose. "See boy," Skeleton King said. "You're monkeys are nothing but useless pieces of junk,"

I snapped.

"NO!" I shouted. "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" I let out the horrible screech I had heard Antauri let loose many times before. Skeleton King shielded his face but was thrown across the room into the wall. I stopped screaming and let the Inner Primate take over. I ran up to Skeleton King and did something I thought I'd never do.

I broke his skull.

It was as strong as steel but it didn't stop me. I screamed and cracked the skull. Skeleton King screamed and I broke the skull to a million pieces. Skeleton King was no more.

I backed away as a wave of exhaustion washed over me. I fell to the floor and began to breath heavily. My legs, my arms, and my voice refused to obey me. I wanted to run to the monkeys and beg them to get up. But I couldn't and began to cry.

_A few hours later…_

My sensors came to life and I moaned. What had happened?

I heard sobs. Sad, painful sobs. Chiro's sobs. Why was Chiro sobbing? Had Sprx said something mean to him again? Had he hurt himself?

Then it hit me. Figuring out Skeleton King had Chiro, freeing him, being knocked unconscious by the undead king.

My eyes flew up and I jumped up from the spot where I had laid. In a corner was Skeleton King's body, his head completely shattered. There was a trail of blood that led to Chiro.

Chiro!

I ran over to him. He didn't notice me. I shook him lightly and he looked at me with red eyes. He blinked and stared at me like I was a dream. Then he realized this is real and screamed with joy. He hugged me and I felt something warm and sticky on my back.

I grabbed Chiro's arms and looked at his hands. They were shredded by the pieces of Skeleton King's skull. I gasped and quickly activated Gibson. He woke up, saw the blood and quickly went to work.

I activated the others and we huddled together. "We need to get to the Super Robot," Gibson said. "I don't have the right supplies here,"

We nodded and ran for the robot, Chiro falling behind so much I had to go back and carry him. The force he had used to destroy Skeleton King's must have weakened him badly.

We entered the Super Robot and Gibson got to work on Chiro's hands. I paced but stopped. Chiro had defeated the Skeleton King. What would we do now? What would happen to our family?

Gibson came out with a tired looking Chiro behind him. I quickly ran up to them and realized for the first time that he was an inch taller then me. He was growing up quickly. Too quickly for my tastes.

When he was tucked into bed I realized the answer to my question. We had another mission, raise Chiro to be a wonderful man.

Chiro was still a child. He needed love and affection to grow emotionally. We had done that since we had gotten him. But if we give him up he wouldn't be the same. He would feel betrayed. He would think Skeleton King was right.

We couldn't give up Chiro anyway. We loved him too much for that. He was our child and we would raise him to be our boy. Our little bundle of sunshine who could make Gibson and Sprx laugh by just saying girls had cooties. The little bundle of endless energy who could make Nova and Otto pass out in their chairs just after a little game of tag. The little scholar who wouldn't stop asking me questions about the power primate and other topics.

And I loved that little bundle more then all the universe.


	24. Chapter 23: The Girl

**Me: This is the final chapter of Raised by Monkeys…**

**Chiro: Why do you sound so disappointed?**

**Antauri: Chiro this is the first story she ever posted. Probably relinquishing it means a lot to her.**

**Chiro: Oh.**

**Me: Yeah. I've been dreading the day. But I'm glad too. I can move on and start another story.**

**Chiro: Oh yeah?**

**Me: I'm going to write one of my own challenges. See how different our stories are based on the same challenge.**

**Chiro: Cool.**

**Antauri: This will be interesting.**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Antauri and Chiro: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Girl**

I smiled as I felt the wind hitting my face. Today was perfect for skateboarding. Antauri had warned me about knee and elbow pads but I didn't put them on. I had my helmet, so who cared if I scraped my knees or my elbows a little? At least I was protecting my brain!

I saw a flash of pink and gasped. There was a beautiful pink haired girl in a sea-foam green dress rollerblading down the street. She moved in rhythm with the ground and I thought she was an angel.

She looked back at me with grass green eyes and gasped. I thought I was ugly until I smacked straight into a light pole.

I clutched my face and waited for the pain to lessen. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and the girl was now holding my hand. Holding _my _hand. I thought this was just a beautiful dream. "Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Have had worse hits," I said.

"Your Chiro?" she asked.

"Yes I am," I said. "And who are you?"

The girl giggled. "My name is Jin-May," she said. "I'm Mr. McLeod's daughter,"

"I'm Antauri's son," I said. Jin-May giggled and I blushed. "You want to go to the park sometime?" I asked.

"I'd love to," Jin-May said. "Saturday at three?"

I realized that I had the day off Saturday. "Perfect!" I said loudly. "See you then!"

"See you then," Jin-May said. She kissed me on the cheek. "Don't run into any more light poles," With that said she bladed away.

I sat there, motionless. I got kissed on a check by a girl. A girl that wasn't Nova. I got kissed by a _girl!_

I jumped up and skated home. "I GOT KISSED BY A GIRL!" I shouted. "I GOT KISSED BY A GIRL!"

I ran into something and looked down. I knew who I hit before I heard the voice. "Chiro?" Antauri asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I met a girl," I said with a small voice. "Her name's Jin-May and she kissed me on the cheek," I felt myself blushing and I looked up.

Antauri picked me up and straightened me up. He shook his head and said, "Nova isn't going to be happy,"

"Why's that?" I asked.

Antauri swooped me up, carrying me bridal style even though I was too big. "Because you're growing up," Antauri said. "Nova wanted you to stay small forever,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're her son," Antauri said. "She doesn't want to lose you,"

"She won't lose me," I said.

Antauri sighed. "I'll explain later," he said. He put me down and I grabbed my skateboard. "You need to come home," Antauri said. "That's th…"

A woman screamed and we looked. Mandarin had somehow gained control of the Formless. I went into Hyperform and Antauri activated his Ghost Claws. "Let's bet some ugly monkey butt!" I yelled.

And that's just what we did.

**Me: Don't worry. There will be a continuation of this story.**

**Chiro: I thought you were going to leave us on a cliffhanger.**

**Me: I didn't. I hope you all enjoyed that! **


End file.
